Don't Shut Me Out
by Iamrotting
Summary: After a few months from the incident about Hans from the Southern Isles, Elsa decided to isolate herself to prevent hurting Anna again. Anna will have to fix that atitude from her sister no matter what. (Rated M for later chapter)
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry I Love You

Don't Shut Me Out

**Sorry. My English is my second language so I'm not as good as most of you people here haha. Have fun reading!**

Chapter 1:

Anna stared sadly at the door that was always in front of her face for… almost… forever. She couldn't do anything instead of knocking on her sister's door and telling her about her day outside of the castle. Anna didn't care if Elsa even listened to her talking to her outside from the closed door. Elsa, on the other hand, loved listening to her sister talking… but she had to get away from her… isolate herself so that she wouldn't hurt anyone, especially her sister. After all the things about Hans, Elsa decided to isolate herself once again.

Anna sighed as she slowly sat in front Elsa's door. It was quiet for a moment but then she heard something rustled and crackled behind the closed door. Anna raised an eyebrow and leaned her ear towards the door confused, scared, but mostly worried.

"What the- what was that? Elsa?! ELSA! ANSWER ME!" Anna yelled as she got up banging on the door. Without Elsa saying anything, she tried to open the door… but she couldn't. It was stuck. She called out for Kai, who was down stairs cleaning up Anna's dishes from breakfast. Anna came back up immediately with Kai to Elsa's door. With a strong kick from Kai, the door flew open. A gust of strong, cold wind came gushing outside. Anna covered her face and closed her eyes as she felt the wind slamming towards her face. When the wind died out, Anna opened her eyes and looked behind to see if Kai's with her.

"It's alright now Kai. You can go back down. I can deal with this."

"Yes ma'am. I will finish up the chores" Kai bowed and went back to the main stair case to the dining room. Anna turned back to Elsa's room… shocked. She ran inside, and looked around. There was frost all over the room. Snow kept falling from the ceiling and there were even icicles hanging from the corners of the room. Elsa was lying on the middle of her bed, curled up in a ball with her blanket. Anna, not knowing if she was crying or not, ran towards her, wanting to hug her… touch her but she didn't have the courage to do that especially when her best friend and a big sister treated her like a stranger.

"Elsa… what's wrong? You can tell me. I mean if you don't want to that's fine but please tell me what's wrong. I-I can help" said Anna, with a weak smile.

Anna sat down on the bed hesistating if she should comfort her.

"UGH, screw it. She's my freaking sister. I'M her sister. I will not let her shut me out again." Anna thought. She rubbed Elsa's back and smiled weakly. But suddenly, Elsa shook. Anna looking confused kept on rubbing her back. Elsa shook again but this time she was doing this constantly. Suddenly Elsa burst into laughter, with tears in the corner of her eyes, trying to tell Anna to stop rubbing her on the back. Anna, looking even more confused pulled her arm back to her.

"Elsa?"

"Ahahahaha!"

Elsa stopped laughing after a few seconds to catch her breath. She sat up straight, against the wall and looked around the room surprised as well.

"Whoa…oh my god… did I… I did all this? What? But I was just…. I was just trying to make a snowman. How… Did I mess up that badly?" said Elsa point out to the door.

"Hey, it's alright. You still don't have complete control over your powers yet. I know its hard on you, but it's just a simple mistake. I mean you have to let yourself go, be free! Isn't that what you wanted?" said Anna.

Elsa got up from her bed with sigh and a disappointing look in her eyes. With a wave of her hand, all the frost and ice disappeared. Anna, without reacting to the amazing power Elsa had, kept staring at her sister. Elsa turned to see her sister.

"Anna, all I wanted was to protect you. I don't care about the others. If isolating myself can protect you, then so be it"

"NO ELSA! This is not what I want! Stop thinking about me and start thinking about yourself! I don't need your protection. I just want you to be happy."

"Protecting you is the only thing that can make me happy, Anna."

Outraged about Elsa's statement, Anna slapped her face, leaving a red mark on Elsa's pale skin.

Anna turned around to leave the room but stopped and turned to Elsa.

"No. you are not going to shut me out again. No matter what it takes, I'm getting back the sister I used to know. The sister I love. You will not shut me out again." said Anna with tears falling down her cheeks. She stormed out of the room, weeping silently.

Elsa, looking extremely guilty, was angry at herself. Snowflakes slowly spread around her. Elsa walked slowly to the door and closed it. With her head leaned against the door she whispered five words.

"I'm sorry. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

**Hey guys. So this is just an update to tell you that English is my second language. I might not be as good in grammar and punctuation but I'm trying my best. I hope you as a reader can understand. I hope you enjoy your reading and since this is my first story, I might not be as good in my writing and organization and I'm trying my best to entertain you guys. THANKS FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

"God dammit! Why does she have to shut me out?! Like really WHY?! She's been ignoring me for my whole life and after a few months of us being together after that incident she decides to shut me out again?! Kristoff, tell me why she's shutting me out again." yelled Anna.

Kristoff yawned, finally noticing her asking him a question that was really obvious to him and to his best friend. He got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt from the forest. He went to Sven and scratched him on the chin.

"Well, doesn't this seem obvious to you? I mean, she's your sister, and a queen with ice powers! She's trying to protect you, Anna."

"I KNOW THAT."

"Then what else do I have to tell you? She's trying her best. You know how scared she is with her powers. You know she can't control it really well. And who is to stop her if she wants to shut herself out to protect Arendelle?"

"Kristoff, I've been telling her to be free and she ignored me. I know she wants to be free." said Anna walking closer to Kristoff. She stared at him for a few seconds, sighed and walked past Kristoff.

"Hey where're you goin'?!" yelled his boyfriend.

"BACK HOME, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Anna, exhausted from hiking in the forest. Kristoff quickly followed her behind. He held her hands like he was trying to tell Anna that he's here for her. Kristoff made a sad face while looking at her. He knew something was going on between the two sisters. But whatever he knew, he didn't want to believe it. They're sisters. They can't fall in love with each other. Kristoff shook his head and distract himself from thinking about those things by whistling a certain song.

Anna let go of his hand and stopped walking. Kristoff, looking confused stopped as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess you're right. I can't stop her if she wants to shut herself out to protect me. But I'm her sister. She's treating me like I'm a pet that needs protection. This isn't fair for me. My whole life was ignored by my very own sister. You probably don't know how I feel since you don't have any siblings." said Anna.

Kristoff made a sad expression and thought about his past. For all his life, his parents were never there for him. In fact, he never even actually met his parents. He survived alone… by making profits from selling ice. Anna didn't know what his past was like. All she knew is that the trolls were his family now and they were enough to make Kristoff happy.

Kristoff smiled and carried her up to Sven. He sat behind Anna and made their way to the castle. Meanwhile, Elsa calmed down and was working on documents. A desk full of documents, that is. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose from her tiredness. But she couldn't sleep. It was evening and Anna wasn't back from her hike yet. Elsa made her way to her bed from her desk and laid there for a few moments when something or someone came waddling in to Elsa's room. She didn't notice Olaf next to her until he spoke.

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa jumped up and looked around and found Olaf next to her bed with a big smile on his face. Elsa smiled and got up from her bed and kneeled down to Olaf.

"What is it little guy?"

"Um, I was wondering, can you build a snowman? Wait, that's not how you say it. Um… will you build a snowman? No, no, no… that's not right either. Hmmmmm…." Olaf was going to say another sentence but stopped.

"Eh, forget it. Hey Elsa, what do you and Anna say when you want to build a snowman?"

"You mean do you wanna build a snowman?" said Elsa with a soft smile at her face.

"Yeah that. So… do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa chuckled and nodded. She needed a break eventually anyways. Elsa went out of her room with Olaf's "hand" holding on to her light blue cape. Just as she walked to the hallway, Anna came back from her trip and saw Elsa with Olaf. Olaf noticed Anna staring and waved at her with a big smile. She ignored him and kept staring at Elsa with sad eyes. Elsa finally noticed her after locking her bedroom door.

"Hey Elsa… um… can I talk to you for sec?" said Anna. Elsa nodded and went towards her. Olaf grabbed her cape and not letting go. Elsa turned around and kneeled.

"Sorry buddy, I have to talk to my sister for the moment. We can build a snowman after this alright?" whispered Elsa.

"Oh… alright, I'll be outside with the little kids then! BYE!"

Olaf waddled down the hallway disappearing from the two sister's sights. Elsa turned to Anna with a serious look on her face. Elsa walked towards her and laid her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"We need to talk. I promise, I won't run away this time."


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

**Wow.. this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I really hope that continues though. Enjoy your read and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Anna and Elsa walked down to the courtyard in silence...awkward silence. They avoided each other's glance. Elsa, on the other hand, was nervous… no..more like worried about what Anna might say if one of them broke the silence. They sat down on a bench with Anna leading the way in silence. She played with her braids awkwardly not knowing how she should begin. Should she start with an apology? Get angry? Or just hug her?

Elsa sighed and decided to talk. But at the same time Anna wanted to speak too.

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You go first." They both said together. This wasn't working. They were both wanting to speak but it was so awkward at that moment that both of them didn't know what to say or if they had the right timing. Each second of silence seems like minutes. Elsa decided to speak first. She grabbed her hand to her lap. Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Look Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just… you know I'm not entirely comfortable when people push me around… and it hurts me to see you sad. But I tried my best to protect you. I know you don't want me to say that, but things…. can't change just like that." Elsa looked at her with sad eyes but with a comforting smile. Anna smiled for a second but that smile disappeared. She placed her free hand on Elsa's cold cheek and tears started to form on her eyes.

"Anna, I deserve that slap of yours. It hurts but it aches even more when I see you crying. I don't deserve such a great sister like you. In fact, I can't even be considered as your sister. I'm a disappointment to Mama, Papa, and especially you."

"Hey, don't you dare say that Elsa. You were the best sister I've ever got…a gorgeous sister even. I felt relieved when you wanted to talk to me despite me… y'know, hitting you and yelling at you. But I definitely did not regret hitting you. Sometimes, I even cry when I go to bed knowing that you won't tuck me in or read me a story anymore like you used to. I just want you back… the old you. Can't you do this for me?" Anna got up from the bench and kneeled before her sister. She placed her wet cheeks on Elsa's hand.

"Anna I'm 22 right now alright. I'm the queen. I can do whatever I want… and I will try to be with you. I'm sorry for the past few months and the years before that when I complete shut you out. But now I'm glad that I have such a pretty, bubbly sister like you." Elsa smiled and placed a hand on Anna's cheek. Anna smiled, got up and smirked.

"What is wrong with you? Me? Pretty? HA! Look at you! You're perfect! You're calm, responsible, sexy, tall; smart… the list goes on Elsa." Anna laughed at Elsa's flushed face when she heard all those compliments from Anna. Elsa cleared her throat, got up and with a snap of a finger she made a snowball. Anna was too busy laughing to even notice Elsa making a snowball. She threw it into Anna's mouth that was wide open from laughing.

(Perfect shot) Elsa thought.

She smirked at the face of her sister that froze in a position with her hands on her stomach and eyes wide open. Elsa went up to Anna to see if she's alright. Anna didn't move. Elsa even snapped her fingers a couple of times, waved her hand, and even pinched her once so that Anna can come back from her frozen position.

"Helloooo? Earth to Anna! I'm going to leave you if you stay in that position." Elsa turned around slowly and walked away from Anna slowly with a wide grin on her face. Anna finally came back to life and screamed. She spat out the snow and gasped for air.

"Breathe Anna, breathe… you just forgot how to breathe that moment. Relax and breathe Anna, relax and breathe…" Anna whispered to herself. She then realized what just happened and looked around for Elsa that was just standing a few feet away from her. Elsa was laughing so quietly that Anna didn't even notice she was there.

"OHOHOHO… Elsa, you are gonna get whipped in the ass you hear me?!

"Hmm… I would love to see you do that." said Elsa as she was trying to push back her bangs a bit more so that it won't block her eyes.

Anna frowned and then laughed.

"I didn't know my sis have such a great personality and great humor!"

"Hey, just because I've been in my room for my whole life doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor alright? And young lady, you better watch your language." Elsa pointed out while she was consciously playing with her powers.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting kinda hot out here. Or would you rather go play with Olaf right now? His nose is probably gonna go missing." said Anna.

"Well then we're gonna have to ask your boyfriend to give him a suitable carrot… only if Sven doesn't eat it."

A few moments later, Anna and Elsa decided to walk back inside to get something to eat first and then go play. They talked about everything. Laughed and even tease each other. But they completely forgot about the playing part and went somewhere else.

After their dinner, the sky was getting dark and Olaf decided to get Elsa from the castle instead. He met Kristoff on his way to the castle and went inside together. The sisters were in the library. Elsa was doing her own work and Anna was looking for books to read.

"Hey, I don't think we should go in at this time." whispered Kristoff as they peeked into to library without the sister's noticing their presences. Olaf went in silently anyway. Kristoff groaned and walked in loudly.

"Hey! Anna and Elsa! Let's go build a snowman!" shouted Olaf with his arms opened wide. The sisters were startled and realize it was only Olaf. Kristoff bowed his head trying to say he's sorry for bothering them.

Elsa looked at the watch on the wall and sighed. Anna went to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Olaf, let's play tomorrow. I have bunch of works to do and… it's nearly midnight." Elsa looked at his smiling face with tiredness. Olaf understood that she was tired, but looked a bit sad. Anna made her way to Olaf and told him that she'll play with him just for a little while. Olaf's smile came back and went out of the library while holding on to Anna's hand. Elsa smiled as they disappear, but noticed that Kristoff was still in the library.

"What's wrong Kristoff? Don't you want to play with them?"

"Well… I want to ask you a question. It's… It's a really weird question so don't freak out alright?" Kristoff backed up a little bit. Elsa got up from her chair and looked at him with a curious expression. Kristoff breathed in and spoke.

"Are… are you and Anna… dating?"

"WHAT THE- KRISTOFF!"

"I know! I'm sorry! But I'm serious here! Anna always talks about you when we're together. And I thought maybe she has a thing or two about her big sister and then this just popped out of my mind. I was afraid to ask Anna so I decided to ask you."

Elsa rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes in frustration.

(Conceal it, don't feel it)

"We're girls, Kristoff. And more importantly, we're sisters. It's wrong. Now, if you would excuse me." Elsa tried to walk past the big guy, but he blocked her. This caused Elsa to panic. Frost began to form around her and snowflakes began to form short after.

"Sister's or not, I don't really care. I love Anna, alright? And I want her to be happy. If she doesn't want to be with me, that's fine. I'll be asking this question to her tomorrow…. And I hope YOU can also find an answer because I know you're lying. Don't you dare betray your feelings. I'll still be your friend." Kristoff turned around and tried to walk off until Elsa grabbed his arm. He turned around and smiled. Elsa was looking down, avoiding his look.

"I don't know, Kristoff. Recently, my chest had been hurting when I thought about Anna. It's a weird feeling. I couldn't even think about my life without her. It was so comforting around her today. This whole day was the best. Feelings or not, I really have to think about that. I really need time. And when the time comes, I'll make sure I'll tell her my feelings. To tell her that I love her not only as my sister, but as a woman…" Elsa looked up and saw Kristoff giving a nod and smiling a really big smile.

"That's great, Elsa. You can have her when the time comes, but I'll still love her and I'll still be her best friend, you got that?" Kristoff patted her head and give her a hug. She returned the hug and with a thank you.

"Elsa?"

Both of them turned around to see Anna standing by the door. Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other shocked.

"A-Anna, I can explain." stuttered Kristoff. Anna gave him a glaring look signaling him to shut up. She looked at Elsa who was still surprised by the great entrance. Anna walked towards her, ignoring Kristoff.

"You have some explaining to do, miss." Anna glared at her and dragged her out of the library, ignoring the frost around the stunned Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Versus Sisters

"Anna! Anna, let me go!" Elsa tried to pull her arm back but Anna was too strong. Or maybe Elsa was the one that was weak. Elsa rarely exercise in her life. When she shut herself out, she would always look down her bedroom window, finding Anna playing outside... by herself.

"ANNA!" IT HURTS! You have to let me go!" Elsa gathered all her strength and pulled her arm back. Anna turned around with tears in her eyes. Her sister rubbed her wrist that was hurting from Anna's strong grip. Elsa didn't notice Anna was weeping until she looked up to Anna.

"Anna... I'm-"

"NO! Stop it! Why are you doing this? You… you said you want to love me as a women but not as a sister? Elsa, what are you trying to say?!"

"Anna, I don't know… I really don't know."

"WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW? You've been trying to avoid me all this time and now you're saying that you…. That you love me?!"

Anna backed away from Elsa. She doesn't want Elsa to touch her… to see her like this. Elsa's heart broke when she saw Anna backed away from her. Now she knew how Anna felt when her very own sister ignored her. Elsa was confused and upset about this situation. She doesn't know how to deal with this. She says that she doesn't know what she's feeling, but now she realizes that she loves her sister.

"I'm sorry Anna. I should've stayed away from you instead of coming out."

Anna's eyes were widened. She was used to Elsa saying things like that. But this time, she doesn't want her to shut herself out again. Anna walked up to her, and held Elsa's hand. Anna breathed in and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please tell me what's going on."

Elsa became worried. Like really worried. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe what she was feeling. It was wrong. But it felt right. Elsa thought about what Kristoff said in the library.

**_(He's right… I shouldn't betray my own feelings. I know what I'm feeling. I just don't want to believe it and chose to ignore it. I'm so stupid.)_**

Elsa let go of Anna's hand and hugged her. What's even more surprising is that Anna also hugged her back. Elsa closed her eyes and felt her sister's body warmth.  
They finally pulled apart and decided to go to Elsa's room to talk.

"So, Elsa. I figured that you're not comfortable to start now, so I can wait as long as you want. Take your time alright?" Anna smiled, sitting next to her on her bed. Elsa looked away and sighed.

"Recently, but I don't know how recent this is, my chest hurts when I start thinking about you. Even wondering about your day made it hard for me to breathe. I was considering getting some kind of help… some one that I can talk to."

"Well, why didn't you find me?"

"Didn't I tell you? I wanted to protect you so I have to isolate myself."

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Anna chuckled. Elsa continued ignoring her dorky and dumb statement.

"I decided to work my butt off to get rid of this strange feeling. But it keeps coming back. That time I didn't know that I really loved you. And even now, I'm still confused." Elsa tears up and covered her face so that Anna wouldn't see her pathetic crying. Her sister hugged her and played around with Elsa's fringes.

"It's alright, big sis. We can fix this. I don't know how, but I know we can fix this."

After a while, Elsa fell asleep crying in her sister's arms. Anna was lying down beside Elsa with her morning clothes on and not bothering to take a bath. She smiled at her sister sleeping. She reached out to her hair and gently played with it so that Elsa won't wake up from her sleep.

**_(How can she still be this pretty after crying like that?)_**

Anna chuckled softly at herself. She was happy that Elsa loves her as a woman. In fact, she was glad. After her parent's death, no body actually talked to her and comfort her when she was in a bad position. But she still had her sister. The sister she loved. Anna knew she had some kind of feelings for Elsa. She was in the same position as her sister too. She wanted those feelings to go away. But now she knows how much Elsa loved and cared for her. How much Anna meant to her sister. But they can't. They're sisters. No matter how much both of them love each other, it was wrong.

_**(What would the citizens of Arendelle say? Think?)**_

_**(Are they going to kick us out of the country? Will they kill Elsa? Will war break out?)**_

All these thoughts crossed on Anna's mind. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the future if they were together…. Together?

Kristoff suddenly came into Anna's mind. She sat straight up at the thought of her boyfriend. Or is he her boyfriend now?

_**(Oh no… what am I going to do? Kristoff knew about this. He's totally gonna break up with me!)**_

Anna thought. But she knew that Kristoff was the type of guy that would support whatever his best friend wants to do. Anna lied down once again and closed her eyes. It was already 3 in the morning. She had to sleep.

The next morning, well not morning but in the afternoon, Anna heard a loud scream but suddenly stopped. The screaming was from Elsa. Anna, with her eyes half opened saw how startled her sister was. Her visions were blurred so she didn't care much and tried to go back to sleep. She failed to go back to sleep. Elsa was still next to her with her eyes opened wide looking at her sister's face. Anna got up, and stretched.

"Good morning, Els…" Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes so that they can fully open up. She looked at the clock beside the door.

"I mean, good afternoon?" Anna chuckled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"What are you talking about? You were crying your ass off yesterday so I was trying to comfort you and then you just passed out from crying!"

"Oh, that's right. Well sorry about last night." Elsa said softly while getting of the bed to fix her hair. Anna blushed as she thought about their talk from yesterday. She got up and noticed she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Ugh, Elsa I smell awful."

"Go take a bath then."

"I need clothes."

"You're not asking me for clothes you got that? You have your own clothes to wear. And why are you still wearing the dress from yesterday? Don't tell me you slept with me in that get up." Elsa smirked. She loved teasing her sister. Especially when Anna was as clumsy as she could get.

"I was lazy yesterday alright?! I didn't want to change when I'm this comfortable in your bed. Actually it's more comfortable than mine." said Anna.

"Sure, sure. Now get out of here. Go take a bath. The whole room is filled with your sweaty smell. Oh and by the way, our bed is actually the same thing." Elsa said while she fixed her fringes. She didn't need to change. Her dress was made out of ice so it kept her from sweating and won't get dirty. She would change if she has to in special occasions.

"Whatever. Go tell Gerda to get me something to wear." Anna rolled her eyes and walked into Elsa's bathroom.

"Hey Anna, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5: This is Fine

**Yeah... it's been like a few days since I didn't submit any chapters. But HERE IT IS! This was a really hard chapter to make. I had to plan something new and it was frustrating to not know what to write for this chapter. It wasn't an easy chapter to make but I've tried. AHAHa. Um... Yeah i hope you like this chapter. Be sure to review! **

* * *

"I love you"

Anna looked at her with a flushed face. She didn't know what to say. Now that her sister admitted that she really loved Anna as a women, things might change from here. Anna grabbed her own arm and looked away. She didn't want to look away, but she did. Elsa didn't care and walked towards her from her desk. What does Anna expect? Elsa getting back to normal likes nothing happened last night? Well that could've happened knowing how Elsa's personality is.

Elsa hugged her, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck. She didn't know what to do. Anna was just standing there like she was frozen all over again. Elsa's smell made way to Anna's nose.

(Wow… she smells amazing… like… she smells like… mama…)

Anna wanted Elsa's scent to stay with her more. So she hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I'm happy that you love me and I'm so glad you admit to it, but I have to think this through…" Anna said as she pulled away from the hug. She knew what was right and what was wrong. And these types of relationship between sisters were definitely wrong. But she knew she has feelings for Elsa. And she knew that this was extremely wrong. Elsa knew that. But she didn't regret it. However, Elsa didn't know Anna has feelings for her as well.

(Don't betray your feelings) Elsa repeated that in her mind over and over again.

"Anna, it's wrong… I know that. I want you to be happy. Have US to be happy."

"Sis, I don't think you understand."

"What- what do you mean." Elsa was getting anxious. She wanted to know what Anna meant but she turned away before Elsa gets to say another word.

"I gonna take a bath." Anna walked into Elsa's bathroom and turned on the water.

"Oh god, what is wrong with me?" Elsa rubbed her forehead. What has been done is done. There was no turning back now that she confessed. If Anna don't want to be with her, that's fine. Elsa would be a horrible sister if she was to force Anna to fall in love with her even though she was in love.

Elsa went out to Anna's room to pick out a dress for her. As she was searching for one, she saw a piece of paper in one of Anna's closets. Elsa grabbed it and unfolded it. With a surprised look she saw herself drawn on the paper. Elsa didn't know what to do. Should she take it? Show it to her sister? Or put it back to where it belongs. Elsa has so many things in her mind that she couldn't keep up with her thoughts.

Elsa got back from Anna's room with a green dress with laces on the back of it. She also has the drawing on her hand. She has to know what Anna truly feels about her. As Anna was in Elsa's bathroom taking a bath, Elsa slowly and quietly walk into her room even though Anna can't really hear anything with the water running. A moment later, Anna walked out of the bathroom with a red robe on her and a towel lying on top of her shoulder. Elsa was sitting on her bed with the dress lying next to her. As for the drawing, well, she hid it.

"What's wrong?" Anna walked up to her while drying her hair with her towel.

Elsa looked up and glared. She decided to show her the drawing.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Here's what's wrong." Elsa grabbed the drawing that was tucked in between her breast and tossed it in front of Anna. Her little sister looked extremely confused and picked up the paper not knowing it was her drawing. She unfolded the paper and was surprised.

"Elsa… t-this is… I'm…"

"NO. Stop it. You LOVE me… don't you?"

"Elsa, let me explain." Anna grabbed her arm but was pushed away.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why were you scared? WHY? You said you want to fix this right? Then why were you angry at me before?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" shouted the crying Anna. Elsa was speechless. She wanted to fix this relationship but she didn't know this would happen. Elsa wanted her to be her sister but at the same time and most of the time, LOVERS. But she was scared to be with Anna. She didn't want to hurt her again and again and again… and to the point where she had to shut herself out again.

"What…"

"It's because I love you. Don't you understand? We can't be together. It's forbidden. I don't want to hurt you. And you don't want to hurt me. You're the queen… don't you know what the consequences are if we were lovers AND sisters?" Anna held out the drawing in front of Elsa.

"Look Elsa, this drawing was drawn by me after our parents died. I was extremely lonely and I wanted my sister to be with me. But over those 3 years, you still didn't come out from your shell. I was sick of being by myself. I really didn't know how you looked like and how much you've changed. And this drawing saved me. This drawing of you really comforted me and made me not so lonely. At that time I knew my sister was the most important thing to me in my life. BUT this love is forbidden. We can't do this." Anna turned her back from Elsa and torn the drawing apart. Elsa stood there looking stunned. Ice was forming around her. She couldn't control her emotions. There were so many emotions in her. Happiness, sadness, anger, confusion… all these emotion were around her. She didn't know what she should say but she did go up to her sister to give her a back hug.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa whispered to her ear as softly as possible. That apology made Anna cried even harder. At some point Anna hugged her back with a really wet face.

"You're right Anna. We can't do this." Elsa pulled back from her hug.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, we can't do this. Kristoff will be mad at me but it's better than having the citizens of Arendelle get rid of us." Elsa smiled softly at her little sister that smiled back too.

"Right." Anna was a bit guilty, but it was something that they both wanted.

"You guys are fucking idiots."

Anna and Elsa turned around to see who it was in the doorway.

"Kristoff?" Elsa and Anna said at the same time. They were completely shocked from seeing Kristoff eavesdropping them. Elsa walked towards him leaving Anna behind.

"Kristoff, let me explain…"

"Elsa, I respect you. But you betrayed your feelings. You've disappointed me… queen." Kristoff glared at her and then to Anna who was really confused. Elsa was shocked by the way Kristoff called her just now. He never called her queen. Ice began to form around her even more. But this time it got faster and sharper and scarier. But Kristoff and Anna ignored it. Kristoff looked at Anna and Anna stared back.

"Anna, you can be a real idiot sometimes. Whatever you guys are going through, I'm done. Goodbye Anna." Kristoff walked out of the door and disappeared in front of the girls leaving them shocked without a single word coming out of their mouth for a few seconds.

"Oh god, this is my fault. I'm sorry Anna."

"It's fine. I've expected that anyways. Kristoff is great guy. I understand why he's doing this…. And I'm fine with it."

"Really?"

"I'm fine." said Anna. Elsa looked at her face. Something's wrong with her. Suddenly, Anna blacked out on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looking quite alarmed touched Anna's forehead. She pulled her hand back from her forehead.

"Oh my god. ANNA! You're burning up. Gerda! KAI!" Elsa was panicking.


	6. Chapter 6: How Are You?

**Don't forget to review. **

* * *

Elsa kept calling for Kai and Gerda, but they couldn't hear since they were downstairs doing most of their chores. But Elsa couldn't just leave Anna alone. She needed help. Olaf's not here at this moment too.

(Kristoff… oh, yes Kristoff. He's still here. He should be.) Elsa thought as she quickly carried her sister to her bed. Elsa hurriedly looked left and right to see if Kristoff is out there in the halls. He wasn't.

(God dammit! Why did he leave so quickly?) Elsa turned back to see her sister.

(Alright. She's going to be fine. I'm going to find Kai and Gerda.) Elsa ran down the hall while holding her blue dress. There were tiny pieces of fragment of snow left behind her as she ran. Elsa was panicking. She didn't know how to treat sick people. Well of course she doesn't know since she's been shut out forever. But she tried her best to be the best architecture around town. She fixed up buildings, bridges and even made little statues for the kids to play with.

"Gerda! Kai! Come here!" Elsa found them in the dining room but she decided to stay near the stair way. The two servants looked at each other with a puzzling look and made their way to the queen. They bowed to the exhausting queen. Elsa was leaning on the railing and was breathing hard.

"What's wrong, my lady? Is everything alright?" said Kai. Elsa looked up and pointed them up the stairs.

"Anna… something's wrong with Anna… get… help." Gerda and Kai understood immediately and went upstairs as fast as they could, followed by Elsa. The queen led them to her room where Anna was. The servants ran inside without Elsa's permission. In this situation, Elsa didn't really care whether they did it by purpose or not. All she cares is to get help.

"Oh my god. Anna is burning up. Kai, go get some cold water and some ice please." Gerda put a blanket on top of Anna so that she doesn't get any colder. Kai went downstairs once again and brought some ice and water after a few minutes.

"She'll be fine your majesty. I think she's just stressed and tired. Let's give her some rest." Kai said to the woman that was leaning against the door. Elsa was hesitating. Should she leave her alone for the day or stay with her? Elsa made her mind to stay with her. But Kristoff came to mind too.

"Kai, I'm going to stay here for the night. Can you contact Kristoff for me? I want to speak to him."

"Yes ma'am. Anything for you too."

Gerda and Kai left the two girls alone for the day. Elsa walked towards her bed and noticed Anna was sweating and panting really loudly.

(Gosh, Elsa, she's suffering right here and you can't do anything about this? For god sake you're a freaking queen with ice powers! What do you want?!) Elsa was blaming herself for what happened…. And everything before that. She wiped Anna's sweat with a wet towel and moved her bangs away from her forehead. Anna's panting slowed down. She was able to open her eyes for a bit. But Elsa didn't notice her until Anna called out to her. Her voice was raspy and dry. Elsa got up from her chair and held Anna's hand. She sat on her bed and smiled.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"I feel horrible. Give me some water please." Anna's raspy voice got Elsa's attention and made her way to her table where a jug of water was sitting there. She poured a glass of water into a cup carefully so that the water doesn't turn into ice if she accidentally had water on her. But as soon as Elsa turned around to her sister with her water, the glass, along with the water turned into ice. Anna was trying to sit up on the bed, but was way too weak to do that.

Elsa ran up to her, leaving the frozen cup alone. She urged Anna to lay back down and her little sister obeyed.

"You know you're sick right? Let me just take care of you, for god sakes."

"But I wanna sit up to see your beautiful face!"

"No, you may not see my beautiful fa- I mean, face."

"But…"

"No buts. Whether you like it or not, you're gonna lie down and sleep. You're not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"And I hate you."

Elsa ended their conversation, short conversation with another cup of water in her hand. She help Anna sit up on the bed, even though she told her not to. Anna drank her water silently with the help of her sister holding the cup of water. Elsa stared at Anna's freckled face and blushed as if she was the most beautiful and fragile thing ever known in her entire life. Elsa turned away and distracts her with something else in her room. Anna was still drinking her water and didn't look up to Elsa. There was a knock on the door, but both of them didn't notice. Then the door was kicked open, startling the two girls. Elsa turned the space around her into ice and tiny icicles were popping out and Anna spat out her water and was coughing and wheezing. The girls looked up to see who it is. It was Kristoff.

He was exhausted from running around the town without Sven. He was all sweaty and dirty from work and from the run. There were two guards behind him, but Elsa frowned at them signaling them to go back to their positions. Kristoff took a deep breath and walked up to Elsa who was just a few feet in front of him. As for Anna, she was just staring at them with shock. She didn't want tension between them. They were good friends and she didn't want the two of them to fall apart because of her. Kristoff looked down on Elsa with a frown.

"Elsa."

"…"

"Anna." Kristoff looked at Anna's way but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say or do. Not because she was sick but because she was… his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend. And their relationship fell apart because of her.

Elsa finally spoke after the moment of silence.

"Can I talk to you? Alone please?"

Kristoff nodded. "Alright, but give me five minutes. I wanna speak to your sister first."

Elsa understood. She looked back to her sister and to Kristoff. After that, she walked out of the room.  
Kristoff shut the door closed and went up and sat down next to the shocked Anna.

"How're you feeling?"

Silence.

Kristoff sighed and decided to pinch her. Anna screamed and slapped Kristoff's hand away. His laughter exploded in the room, making Anna smiled a bit.

"Y'know, that's exactly what my sister said to me before. And my response was I'm horrible."

"Yep, you're really horrible."

"NO! I mean not horrible, horrible. Not the personality horrible. Wait, okay, I am horrible but not horrible. Ugh… you get what I mean. You speak gibberish too." Anna lied down once again when she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Yeah, I get it…"

Silence formed around them. They didn't know how to start their conversation. But Kristoff started it anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there today."

"It's alright. I guess I deserve it."

"No really. You really don't deserve it…. and you don't deserve me also. GOD, I'm such an awful person… So… what're you going to do with Elsa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello? We're talking about love here! You love her right?"

"I do."

"Then why di-."

"BECAUSE WE JUST CAN'T! It's disgusting." Kristoff was shocked about how Anna just yelled. He never heard her yell that loud before.

"No it's not. Who cares what other people think? Look, you were my girlfriend before. My girlfriend. A princess! And I'm just an ordinary guy that smells, likes carrots, average looks with a really weird family. I'M NO PRINCE, ANNA. And you're worrying about you being with that frosty? She's a beautiful and a strong woman!"

"You forgot the part where she's my sister."

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't think about how others would react. I mean if you guys were together, that doesn't mean the whole kindom would fall apart. You guys will still be the same ruler, same royals, and would still have the same freaking kingdom with other kingdom supporting you guys. You should be thankful for your feelings Anna." Kristoff got up and kissed her on the forehead. He head back to the door but stopped.

"I'm not forcing you, but you should really love your sister." He shut the door closed leaving Anna with no words. She was thankful for what Kristoff said. She didn't like to believe about the bright future with Elsa as her lover. All she thought about is the negative things that would or might have happen in the future.

Kristoff stood in front of Elsa and smiled. Elsa, who was standing in front of the window, smiled too.

"I figured your talk went well?" Elsa said as she walked closer to Kristoff.

"Yep. And now I have to deal with you frostbite."

"Haha, sure. How is she?" Elsa returned to her serious state.

"She'll be fine. Just a little shock about my beautiful speech."

"Let me hear one of your beautiful speeches too."

"You will but it'll be super brief."

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Jeez, thank you! I haven't eaten all day!"

"I figured."


	7. Chapter 7: Courtyard

"So… do you want to hear my beautiful speech now or later?" said Kristoff as he grabbed a sandwich in the kitchen. Elsa was standing outside and leaning against the doorway.

"Eat first, and then we'll talk. But it better be fast, I still have work to do."

"Right, you're a queen. I get it. How about having some fun?"

"No. Work first."

"But…"

"You're acting like Anna."

"I've always wanted to act like Anna for once." Kristoff smirked as Elsa gave off a displeasing reaction.

After they finished eating, Kristoff and Elsa went out to the courtyard where it was peaceful and nobody could bother them with their talk. As they walk around in silence, Elsa made a worried look.

(Is he going to yell at me or is he going to get violent? God, what am I expecting? I'm hurting everyone that's close to me. I can handle this.) Elsa stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. She noticed that Kristoff is still walking so she called out to him to sit next to her.

"Let's… let's talk here alright?" Elsa looked at him with distress. The big guy noticed her tensed look and put his hand on her shoulder trying to ease her down a bit. He knew that she had been thinking about what he was going to say to her and he knew what she was expecting him to say to her. But all those expectations are going to be a waste because these expectations won't be what Kristoff will be speaking her with.

"Hey Frostbite, don't get all nervous alright? I don't want ice flying around us and putting us in danger."

"Are you saying I'm a monster?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Just… I don't want your power to take over your mind and body… that's it."

"Hahaha… I'm just joking Kristoff. So, please start."

"Right." Kristoff got up from the bench and sighed. He was lucky that Elsa didn't hear what his conversation was with Anna back there. He didn't want her to know. But the girl would have to know eventually.

"So… the thing is… I don't want you girls to get hurt. Emotionally hurt to be exact. And when I ran off back there, I was thinking, y'know, maybe this isn't such a bad idea to have your sister as your love interest."

Kristoff looked at her and she looked back with a blank stare. Elsa blinked once, twice. And finally realized what Kristoff just said. She shot up really quickly and angrily walk past Kristoff. But the big guy was fast enough to realize that Elsa was angry. He knew that she would be angry about what he would say to her and he was expecting this. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull her arm back but he was too strong.

"LET ME GO!"

"NO! This is what you want right? Then why are you running away now?!"

"Because it's wrong and I promised my sister that I won't have these feelings for her!" Elsa finally got her strength to pull her arm back. But she stayed where she was.

"You do realize that she loves you too right?"

"… I do."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of my power." She looked at him with an agonizing look. She didn't want to hurt her little sister anymore. She had been hurt enough already. She knew that Anna wasn't afraid of her powers but Elsa is. She, herself, still doesn't have any idea how capable her power was. But what she does know is how dangerous it was.

"But she's not afraid of you."

"I know that. But I am. I'm afraid of me."

"This isn't who you are."

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHO I AM! You don't have powers like I do. You don't know **what** you're dealing with. I… I'm a monster who hurt every single one of you. Emotionally and physically." Frost began to twinkle down over Elsa but both of them didn't seem to notice the temperature drop.

"You're not a** what** Elsa. You're a human being, not a monster. You didn't hurt anyone. Anna and I chose to help you. And we will keep trying."

"Stop trying. You can't fix me or my feelings for Anna. My power is permanent. It's not like the power that Rapunzel has. It can't be removed."

"That may be the case. But your cousin was happy with her power. She wasn't grieving and shutting herself out."

"Her mother did."

"That was her fake mother. If she's happy, then you should be happy too. You shouldn't be shutting yourself out and keeping everything to yourself. We're friends. We're supposed to help each other out. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Kristoff hugged her, but Elsa just stood there. She was angry, but she was happy too for having such a supportive friend. He pulled back from the hug and spoke.

"You're afraid of your powers but your powers are not your feelings. You shouldn't let your power get ahead of you. Elsa, just remember, your power is a beautiful gift just like what Rapunzel's hair used to be. **Don't betray your feelings. EVER.**"

Kristoff smiled and said his goodbyes to Elsa. She was crying from happiness. She was really glad that she had friends that know how to support her and deal with her.

After Kristoff left, Elsa went back to her room to find Anna. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Elsa walked towards her quietly and smiled. Her sister was the most precious thing she has and she doesn't want someone like her to get hurt, or even worse gave up on her. She was glad she had a sister like Anna.  
Elsa kissed her forehead goodnight. She took a bath and went to bed beside her sister.

The next morning, Elsa got up before Anna did as usual. The first thing she did was feel her forehead. The fever was gone. Elsa smiled as she realized that Anna was smiling in her sleep despite having such a messy hairdo in the morning. There was a knock on the door. Elsa quickly got up from her bed, trying not to disturb Anna's sleep. She quietly opens the door finding Kai outside.

"Good morning, milady. Did you sleep well?" Kai said as he bowed.

"Yes. What business do you have for me this morning?" Elsa walked out to the hallway, slowly closing the door. Kai handed her a roll of paper. There was a stamp on the paper. It was a symbol of a sun. She opened the paper and read the letter:

_Dear Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

We are pleased to say that Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona, your cousin, will be coming to stay in Arendelle for a couple of weeks. This will be happening because of the Queen and the Kings request. The Queen and the King will be going to different countries to discuss about trading. As their request, they want you royals to take care of our Princess and the Prince for that they want to have fun and because the Queen and the King are afraid that they will cause some mess back home. Please take care of them.

From, the Duke of Corona

Elsa gasped and smiled. She got to meet Rapunzel after all these years. During her coronation, she didn't get the chance to talk with her cousin. She wanted to congratulate her with her husband. But because of her power outbreak, she never got the chance to do that. But now she does. She expect Anna to be quite happy about it too.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry not sorry

**Hey guys. It's been a few days... I think. Since it's a Friday I thought I might as well do another chapter. I thought this wouldn't be a long one but it turns out it kinda is. Thank you for the readers that keeps reading and I hope you guys can review! :) **

* * *

Elsa went back to her room, closed the door shut gently so that she wouldn't disturb Anna's sleep. She kept reading the scroll over and over again until she forgot Kai was still in front of her. She still didn't notice even when she went back to her room. But she was happy and excited about this so all were forgiven. After finishing reading the scroll multiple times, she decided to wake Anna up. As she sat next to the sleeping beauty, she snickered at the sight of Anna's messy hair and saliva's dripping out of her mouth, and clothes that were basically wrinkling and her snoring face and… well, you get the idea. Elsa nudged her shoulder as she began to lie down next to the girl.

"Wake up Anna!"

"Uhnnnnn… gibh meh one moh hourhhh…." Anna tried to push Elsa away with her eyes closed but all she did was flailing her arms in the air like a monkey.

"Wake up! The sky's awake!" Elsa rolled over on top of her like what Anna did when they were younger.

"Go back to sleep, Elsa…"

"It's morning though…"

"Early in the morning… just give me one more hour and I'll wake." Anna grabbed a handful of blanket towards her and covered her head from all the noise that Elsa was making. Elsa frowned and smiled at the idea of letting the sunlight in next to her bed. She went towards the curtains and whipped them open. The sun was so blinding Elsa had to cover her eyes. She looked back at the girl, but it seems like that plan didn't really work out because of the blanket. She walked back and pulled the blanket off of the girl.  
Anna shot straight up and covered her eyes.

"AHHHHH! What the- Elsa! Let me sleep!" Anna laid back down on the bed after screaming a few screams.

"Nope. It's like 9 right now. And plus I have a special announcement to tell you."

"You can tell me when I sleep."

"How would you hear then?"

"If you give me a true loves kiss."

Elsa blushed. Anna realized what she just said herself, woke up with a flushed face. There was silence. Anna didn't think about what she just said and was regretting it. Well, she wasn't regretting about thinking about it… but regretting that she actually said this. Anna got out of bed, trying to avoid Elsa's dumbfounded gaze. Well, that went well. Trying to forget what Anna said, Elsa made her way to Anna who was walking into the bathroom.  
"Well, now that you're awake, I might as well just tell you."

" 'Bout what?"

"About your cousin?"

" I have a cousin?!" Anna gave out a shocking look to Elsa.

"Really, Anna?"

Ignoring Elsa's question, she thought about it for a second and realized that she did have a cousin. But what was her name? Railey? Rachel? She forgot.

"So, who's this cousin that we're talking about?" Anna went to Elsa's desk to find a comb so she could brush her outrageous hair before she goes to the bathroom. Elsa took the comb from her and brushed it without Anna's permission, even though she doesn't need her permission. She IS a queen and a big sister.

"Rapunzel, my dear, lovely sister."

"Oh… that one girl that got a thief that stole her tiara as her prince charming?"

"His name is Eugene."

" I thought it was Flynn Rider?"

"Eugene is his real name."

"Whatever. They got married right? Because that would be the cutest thing ever."

"They did. And they're coming here in a couple of days from now." As Elsa kept brushing Anna's hair, Anna gave out an appalling look.

"Wait what? They're coming?"

"Yes they are. Aren't you happy?"

"Well yeah I am, but I mean, we're finally back together and… well, I just want to spend time with you more… alone." Anna looked at the mirror to see Elsa's face. There were a little red on her face. Elsa breathed in and exhaled. She walked towards the not made up bed and sat there.

"Anna there's always time for us to spend time together. But this is really special. We get to meet some of our relatives that we haven't seen for years. We still get to spend time together."

Anna sat next to the queen and held her hands.

"Yeah… I guess so." Anna and Elsa looked at each other. They were so near each other that they could hear each other breathing. Anna came closer with her eyes closed and her head tilted. But she stopped. She back away and quickly stepped a few feet away from Elsa. The queen looked at her with confusion and realized what just happened.

"Well, um, I, I guess I should ah… I should get dressed…" Anna tried to walk away but Elsa grabbed her by the arm. Anna turned towards Elsa and suddenly she felt something warm and soft on her lips. Elsa was kissing her… ELSA WAS KISSING HER?! Anna couldn't back up since she was too weak on the legs from Elsa's kiss. Anna didn't regret the kiss and stayed there. Anna let her arms fall on Elsa's shoulder and kissed her back. Elsa let out a slight moan but Anna didn't notice. Anna opened her eyes and gather up all her thinking. She got her strength and pushed Elsa away from her.

"Elsa… oh my god… I'm… We… we kissed…"

"Anna, I'm sorry, I, I just couldn't…"

"No, no, no, no, it's okay. Everything's fine. Just… just let me think for a second. Alright. We kissed. Actually you pulled me in first and then I kissed back. But why?"

"Didn't I tell you that I love you?"

"Yeah but…"

"What did Kristoff say to you when you guys were talking?"

"That… he supports us?"

"Yeah, well he said the same thing to me too. Can't we be together?" Elsa walked closer to her in hopes of getting some kind of answer. The answer she wants to hear.

"No we can't. You're a queen Elsa."

"And you're a princess. We can work this out."

"Yeah, we can work this out by not doing this."Anna exclaimed. She's being really desperate right now to get rid of these feelings. But one thing she didn't know was how to get rid of it.

"And how exactly are you going to get rid of these feelings if we're not going to?"

"We can get help."

"Anna, we can't. Doctors can't do anything. The Trolls can't do much either."

"Elsa, I love you a lot. But this won't work out. The townspeople…"

"Who cares about what other thinks? It's true love."

"You're acting just like me when I first met Hans, Elsa!" Anna walked up to the windows to see the sunlight. Elsa followed behind her.

"No I'm not. I've known you for 19 years."

"We're sisters."

"So what? It's true love."

"No. I'm not doing this… You're gonna have to make me be your lover because as much as I want this, I care about what other people thinks and all the negativities that will come towards us."

"Fine. I won't make you, but I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want me to. But it seems like our opinions are getting us. But I'll wait. I promise you… things will be alright. I'll wait for you to get dress. I'll be in the dining room to get us some breakfast. After that… I'm gonna get ready for Rapunzel's arrival." Elsa walked out of the room without looking at Anna. The little one was still looking out to the window and was thinking a lot more about their future. She touched her lips and felt liquid on her lip.

"What…" she touched her face and felt liquid there too. It was her tears. She was crying before she even realized. She wanted Elsa to hug her but the other side of her told her not to think about it since it was wrong. She hugged herself and walked towards the bed and laid there. Her crying stopped after a few minutes and tried to get dress without looking like a hot mess.

"I'm really sorry Elsa."


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

Three days later when Rapunzel and Eugene will soon arrive to Arendelle, Elsa and Anna were in the library to kill some time. Anna was looking for some random books to read while Elsa was sitting by the table with her treaties and documents. Elsa looked at the clock that was right behind her to the left. Both of the girls were trying to ignore the fact that they kissed and had a little argument from that day. Anna was happy that Elsa didn't ignore her and shut herself out. But for Elsa, she was trying to get over it. She buried herself in her work day after day with spending little time with Anna. But they did talk about stuff the day before. Elsa went to her room after her late night work was finished. She woke up Anna and talked to her about… their relationship. The two girls agreed to be quiet about this until Rapunzel leaves and then they will figure out what to do after.

(It's almost time for them to arrive. I'm going to finish this up and go downstairs to get something to eat really quickly.) Elsa hurriedly scribbled down whatever she had to write down as fast as she could. Anna looked up to Elsa's way as she was trying to get a book from the shelf.

"What's the hurry my dear sister?"

"We have to meet up with Rapunzel." Elsa got up and head for the door, leaving her workpaper in the library. Anna followed her. She raised her arm towards Elsa's arm but she stopped. Anna wanted to cross arms with her, but she remembered last night's talk. Elsa looked back and smiled. She knew what Anna wanted to do.

"Just because of that talk we did last night doesn't mean you don't get to touch me." said Elsa as they walked down the hall. Anna blushed and looked down to her feet.

"Yeah… I guess."

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as they stopped to talk. Anna snapped from her dazed and blushing look.

"Huh? What? Oh… yeah nothing. Nothing's wrong. I completely fine."

"Nope, something's definitely wrong." Elsa crossed her arms and looked at her with a frown. She waited for her to speak, but nothing came out of Anna. Elsa sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did and everything else before that, but keeping things from me isn't going to help. If it's personal about us, we can talk about it or if it's you, then you don't have to say anything."

Elsa turned around making her braid sway on her shoulder.

As the two girls walked silently to the kitchen, Anna was fidgeting behind Elsa. She wanted to talk about last night but on the other hand, she didn't want to argue with her sister anymore. Elsa got herself some chocolate and fruits. Anna decided she just want some juice. Elsa looked at her with a eyebrow raised. The girls haven't eaten anything since morning and the only thing she got herself was juice? Something was definitely wrong with her. But Elsa shook it off and ate silently on the dining table as Anna was sitting across from her.

"Speak." Elsa said as she was plucking a grape in her mouth.

"What?" questioned Anna as she was sipping her drink slowly.

"I know you want to talk. Or else you wouldn't sit across from me which you usually don't do since you always sit beside me and you wouldn't just get a orange juice because you're always such a big eater. Something is definitely up with you." Elsa leaned over to the table to get near Anna as she leaned back to her chair to get some space. Snows were slowly drifting in the air as it slowly fell down and melts.

"I'm fine Elsa. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Look, if you have something to say, just say it."

Anna couldn't take it anymore and said it. "Fine! I'll say it! I want to stay with you!"

"What… that's what you're worried about? Don't worry Anna, the kingdom is ours." Elsa sat back down. She was misunderstanding something here.

"No that's not what I meant. I want us to stay together. Alone, by ourselves where no one can disturb us. I want us to go back to the North Mountain."

"No Anna, we can't. I have a kingdom to rule."

"But…" As Anna was going to say something, Kai knocked on the open door of the dining room. The girls looked up.

"Your majesties? I'm sorry, if this is not a good time, I can leave." Kai turned around and tried to leave just as Elsa got up from her chair.

"Wait! What it is Kai? Have they arrive yet?"

"Yes, my Queen. They are in front of the gate." Kai bowed as he stated about Rapunzel's location. Elsa walked past Anna who was just about to get up from her chair. Elsa walked toward Kai who was leading them out.

"Kai could you please be so kind to clean up our food?"

"Yes your majesty." Kai bowed and went to the dining room. Elsa sighed and looked at her sister who was standing behind her.

"Anna, let's be quiet about this for now. We can talk when we go to bed."

Anna nodded and followed her sister outside to the gate. Rapunzel and Eugene were helping out with luggages with some of their servants. They didn't notice Elsa and Anna as they walked towards them.  
Since they didn't notice, Elsa decided to call for them.

"Rapunzel!"

The brunette looked up behind her and saw Elsa calling for her. She gasped and ran towards Elsa and Anna, ignoring her husband. Eugene noticed them but decided to help out with the luggage instead to gave the girls some privacy.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much! How are you?" said Rapunzel as she was hugging the girls.  
Elsa looked back at her sister that was smiling.

"We're fine. Gosh… how many years have we lost touch? It's been a really long time." Elsa looked at her and patted her little cousin's head. Rapunzel looked at Anna and then back to Elsa. She noticed something is wrong, but decided not to say anything. Anna decided to talk about her hair.

"Rapunzel… you're hair…"

"Oh, this? I'm fine with this. I'm trying to get use to the fact that I can't heal anything with my hair like this. But I'm glad that I'm normal again." Rapunzel said as she played around with her short hair. She noticed Elsa's sad expression and realized what she said wrong.

"Oh my god, Elsa, I-I didn't mean it that way… I just meant that I can get my normal life back. Wait that's wrong… oh my gosh…"

"No no, it's okay." Elsa looked back at her quiet sister who was looking back as well. Elsa decided that she wanted to be alone for a moment. She pushed Anna towards Rapunzel.

"Why don't you guys go around town? Anna could show you all the interesting things there is here or, I mean if you guys are hungry and tired, we can rest for a bit and get something to eat."

"Nope, Rapunzel is coming with me. I have money and we can grab something to eat. Oooohhhh, do you wanna see the live snowman we made? He's probably running around with the little kids. He won't be hard to find." said Anna as she turned to her cousin. Rapunzel looked back at her husband. Eugene noticed her and smiled.

"Go ahead! I'll finish unpacking and then maybe if I'm not tired, I follow up on you guys. Or I can spend time with frosty over there." Eugene winked at her. Elsa smirked at Eugene's flirty personality. With a snap of a finger, she quickly made a snowball and threw it right at Eugene's head. Rapunzel and Anna laughed at the sight of the fallen Eugene.

"HEY! That's not nice!"

"You have a wife, you know?" said Elsa who was getting ready for another round of snowball. Eugene got up and laughed.

"Fine, you win, frosty. Maybe you can lend us a little help?" Eugene was holding three large luggage's on both arms. There were a lot more behind the tired servants. Elsa called out the guards and a few others of her servants to help out. Elsa, of course, decided to use her powers to help as well but decided to play around with Eugene as Rapunzel and Anna was getting some laughs from the two. They were beside them, sitting on the ground, admiring their amusing conversation.

"I'm the queen here you know? How dare you tell the queen to help out with your luggage."

"We're guest here." Eugene grunted as he put down the luggages from his arms to rest. "In fact, I'm your cousin in law."

"Psh, what does that have to do with your stuff?"

"Uh… nothing. I just want to remind you we're cousins." Rapunzel and Anna laughed at his statement. Knowing that Elsa has a remarkable memory, there's no way she'll forget how the family relationship thing works. Elsa sighed and decided to help out now. She waved her arms gracefully, allowing her powers to be free. She made carts with beautiful designs. There were sprouts of flowers made out of ice on every corner of the carts. She sighed happily and proudly at the sight of the perfectly made carts.

"So, is this enough help for you?" Elsa pushed her fringes back and put her hands on her hips. Eugene was amazed at what she could do. There were total silent. Rapunzel touched her hair.

(Why can't my hair do that?) Rapunzel thought as she looked at the proud Elsa. The queen made a snow ball and threw it Eugene's face so that he could snap out of his dazed look.

"Well? Is this enough?"

"No, I mean yes, yes this is enough. Sheesh, Elsa you have some amazing powers."

"Eugene, you're acting like Kristoff, when he first met Elsa." said Anna as she leaned against Rapunzel.

"What? Who's Kristoff?"

"A friend." Anna looked at Rapuzel who was still staring at Elsa. "Well, I guess we better get out of the castle. C'mon." she grabbed Rapunzel's arm to pull her up. Without a good bye, they started to walk towards town. Elsa stared at them with a smile as they walk down to town. Eugene smiled at Elsa's relaxed face.

"Please take care of us Elsa."

"Of course. We're a family now."

"… and please take care of your sister too." Eugene was smiling.

"Wait, what?" Elsa was surprised. She was confused as well. Eugene knew something.

"You guys love each other right?"

"Wait, how did you know." Elsa backed up as Eugene was walking towards her, forgetting about the luggages.

"The way you stare at the girls. Especially Anna. Everyone would know." Elsa didn't say anything. She couldn't. Everyone knew about this now. There's no way Elsa could defend herself anymore. Eugene put his hand around her shoulder to keep her from running away. Elsa's skin was getting colder by the minute but Eugene ignored it.

"Look, I have no position to stop you guys. Do whatever you guys what. This won't change a thing about Rapunzel and my love for you guys. You guys shouldn't let your images block your feelings away."

Elsa knew someone who said something similar like this. She was happy. She sighed and relaxed herself. Her body temperature came back to normal. But not normal, normal. Her body temperatures are usually a bit lower than an average person.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't let it get over me."

Eugene smiled and pushed her gently towards the castle.

"Go, you still have some documents and treaties to write, right? I'll be fine. I'll manage."

"Are you sure? I'll have Kai help you if you need something."

"Sure. Now run along frosty."


	10. Chapter 10: Hugs

"_Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" said the 9 years old Anna that was standing right outside of Elsa's closed door. The older girl was sitting right behind to door, leaning against the wood with her eyes closed. She played around with her power, bringing snow to life and then making it disappear. Anna knocked on the door, but made no sounds. _

"_Elsa? I know you're in there. You can't fool me, it's freezing in your room, I could just feel the air passing by from the crack under the door."_

Elsa sighed, she got up, faced the door but made no movement to unlock the door for her sister. All she could ever say to her was to go away. But no matter what, no matter how much she repeats the two simple words, Anna couldn't leave her alone.

_"Go away, Anna."_

Anna sighed from frustration. She turned around facing the window, lights glistering from the moon light to her skin. She slowly, leaned against the door, slid down to sit. She had no idea why Elsa would suddenly shut herself out without a single word. Anna gave up and boosted herself up. She had enough of Elsa's games.

"_Fine. I'll go since you don't ever want to see me anymore and since you've shut me out without letting me know why and since my parents wouldn't let me know why either." _Elsa was shocked, but made no sound. She didn't have the rights to say anything for what she had already caused. She had caused way too much damage to her family. All she could do now is to just be quiet.

Anna walked down and turns to the corner leading to her bedroom, weeping quietly to herself. She didn't even notice that Elsa actually opened the door just a bit just to see her go off.

"_I'm sorry." _Those were the last words that Elsa directed to her for the last 13 years.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start of panic. She looked around and noticed she was still in the library doing her work. Something soft and light was pressing against her back and she noticed that there was a blanket behind her. Elsa looked around the room, full with her paper works and law books. Beside the door, laid an auburn haired girl with her cousin lying on a bench, cozily sleeping together. Elsa smiled at their adorableness. It was like they were best friends since forever. The older girl looked at the table that she was sleeping on and noticed trickles of tears on it along with a few fractals of frost around it. the frost slowly fade as it came in contact with the warm air. There were tears on Elsa's cheek as well. She quickly wiped them off and fixed her fringes that were messed up from her deep sleep.

That dream she had… it was her past. She missed her sister so much back then. But now, she's here for her. She was right beside her. Elsa got up from her seat with the blanket in her arms and walked over to the 19 year old girls. She was about to put the blanket on them, until Anna groaned and woke up. Elsa smiled.

"Hey, you're awake." Elsa said. Anna was startled that Elsa woke up as well. She looked at Rapunzel that was still deeply in sleep. (Guess she was really tired, huh?) Anna thought as she careful got out of the bench, trying not to wake up the girl.

"Hey, where's Eugene?"

Elsa shrugged while putting the blanket on top of Rapunzel. "I don't know. I just woke up as well. Do you want to go find him?" Anna nodded as a response. She stretched her arms and body before she started hugging the older woman. Elsa was startled at the sudden contact, but hugged her back as well.

"I'm so glad I have a sister like you." said Anna in a whispering voice. Elsa nodded quietly as an quick agreement. _A sister like me, huh?_ Elsa thought. Any person would want a normal older sister unlike Elsa. She rubbed Anna's back, before she gently pushed her away. Anna didn't want to let her go, but she had to. Words cannot describe how Anna feels for Elsa, but there were thoughts all over her mind that kept her from really loving Elsa as a woman.

"I love you."

Anna looked at her with no emotion. Anna didn't gave her a respond, but a simple nod. But she looked away from Elsa. Elsa didn't care about what the citizens think of her now that she revealed what she could do with her power and as a queen, she was willing to get any kind of responses to her whether it was positive or not. If she didn't care about that, then why would she care who she wants to have a love interest in? She could change the law, she could make everyone happy. But it was Anna… Anna hated herself for thinking about negative stuff.

Anna finally gave up. She knew that she was in no match for Elsa. She could be really stubborn sometimes… just like Anna who she was in like her past. Stubborn. Selfish, but in the best way. She hugged Elsa and started to quietly cry as she nuzzled herself between Elsa's pale neck and shoulder. She was cold, freezing even. But her heart was warm inside. She was always warm inside. Elsa hugged her crying sister and lifted one of her hand on her head, messaging her hair. Elsa noticed the door opening and Eugene was about to walk right in. He stared at the two girls with surprise, but smiled. Elsa used her fingers to make frost on the floor, she was writing something on the floor with her power. Eugene looked down and nodded. Elsa told him to go for a walk. Eugene quietly shut the door close not disturbing the girls, or even the sleeping Rapunzel, who was supposed to be sleeping, but woke up.

"Good morning cousins. I see you guys are getting pretty cozy here, huh?" said Rapunzel as she was smirking with her arms criss crossing each other. Elsa and Anna snapped away from their hug. Anna tried to stop crying and blushing but it was no use. She suck at stopping herself cry. Elsa was blushing furiously. Tiny bits of ice began to form on her hair, but it was small enough that nobody notices. Rapunzel got up from the bench and stretched her arms out. She let out a satisfying sigh.

"That was a nice nap, right Elsa?" The queen didn't answer. Instead she avoided her eye contact and began to fidget. Her left arm was across from her stomach, gripping onto her right. Anna was busy wiping her tears away to even bother saying anything. Elsa looked at her with slightly embarrassed and fearful eyes. She nodded to Rapunzel's question.

Rapunzel let out a groan, knowing that the sister wasn't comfortable around her at this moment. So the brunette decided to let out her thoughts.

"I know what you guys are feeling. You guys have feelings for each other right?" Rapunzel smiled while staring at the shock from Anna's eyes. Elsa didn't even react. She knew that at that very moment Rapunzel would think like that. Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and looked at her with anger. Elsa ignored her and gave Rapunzel a nod again. The brunette decided to speak again.

"Look, I'm happy for you guys. Anna, don't get so upset if we know about it and not say anything. Anyone would do that. But I just want to clarify some things with Elsa which seems like she knew what I was thinking. She's freaking amazing."

Anna let go of Elsa and glared at Rapunzel playfully. Now that Rapunzel knows and Kristoff knows, what is she afraid of? Things were getting better for the two girls. She doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Elsa looked at Anna's hand and grabbed it but she was blushing as Anna looked up at her. Anna smiled and gripped her hand.

"Sorry cuz, I guess we can't fool you guys. You guys just know me way too much." Said Anna with the biggest smile she ever had. Rapunzel came up to the girls and hugged them and they hugged her back. "Really, you haven't changed at all, both of you actually. Who the hell would forget such awesome cousins like you guys?" Rapunzel was crying with happiness. She loved to see her cousins getting such a precious bond together. It was so sweet, so cute, and they always look happy together.

Anna laughed along with Elsa's giggles.

"We're awesome indeed, right Elsa?" Anna said as she let go of Rapunzel from the hug. Elsa smiled, put her hand on Anna's cheek and nodded.

"Right. We are and we will always be."

* * *

Yep. This is just a sweet chapter. I know theres not many dialogues for Anna and Elsa here but, this is how i planned it today. Thank you for reading!

Ps. if you haven't know already, i might postpone this fanfic for a bit if i have to if i need some ideas or you guys could give me some ideas. I'm making a new story of elsa and anna thats modern AU so go check it out! Once again thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Insanity

Elsa was in the library doing her work silently all day. It was evening already and dinner was about to be served. Rapunzel and Eugene were out exploring town with Anna. At the state of exhaustion, Elsa decided to take a quick bath before Anna comes back in for dinner. Elsa closed her books and documents and left it there. She then got up from her chair and went out the hall to her bathroom in her room. But as she was walking, Olaf came running in front of her.

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa sighed and smiled at the little snowman. She didn't have the energy to say anything so all she could do is wave at him hoping that it was all he's going to say. Unfortunately he wanted to talk more.

"Where's Anna?" he said.

"She's out in town exploring with Rapunzel."

"Who's that?"

"Our cousin. Didn't you meet her this afternoon?"

"Oh…. Yeah that girl. I thought she was just another kid from town."

"Well, she's not. She's a princess from another country." Elsa rolled her eyes and got up. "Olaf, I need to go." Without saying goodbye to the snowman, she left to her room. Olaf, on the otherhand, didn't care and left to town to play some more. Elsa finally got back in her room and went to the bathroom. She thawed her dress and unbraided her hair. The bath was already ready for the queen. By the time Elsa got into the hot, relaxing bath, Anna came back to the castle rushing to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, I can't hold it any longer! Help me God!" she screamed as she was running through the halls and up the stairs. The servants stared at her and tried to help but all she did was ignore them. The closest bathroom she could get to was Elsa's. Anna finally arrived in her room and ran towards the bathroom. Not realizing Elsa was taking a bath, Anna turned the doorknob of the bathroom and slammed the door open. Elsa was startled by the sudden movement and turned to the door. Anna was about to pee, but then she noticed her sister in the bath. There were total silent in the room for a minute. And then they screamed.

"What are you doing in my room, Anna?!" Elsa tried to cover herself, facing her back towards Anna.

"Oh god, Elsa I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Anna covered her eyes, but at that moment she yelped and froze right in front of Elsa. The older girl turned around to see what happen. Anna's dress was dripping wet, including the floor with yellow liquid. Anna was sweating rapidly.

"… You… You peed yourself..." Elsa said and smirked as she covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing.  
"Oh god, I peed myself. Stop staring at me Elsa!"

"Ahahahaha! My sister peed herself!"

Embarrassed, Anna crossed her arms together and was blushing furiously. "Shut up Elsa. It's not like you haven't peed yourself before. I've been holding in my pee for hours!" Elsa stopped laughing, but she was still smiling. "Yeah well, I'm not as clumsy as you are, darling." Anna frowned.

"Hey, do me a favor and get out of the bathroom. I'm still taking a bath here." Elsa said as she slowly dived into the water. Anna groans. "But I peed myself. I can't go out there." Elsa blushed and turned her back facing Anna once again. She heard her stepping closer to the older girl. "Can I… can I at least take a bath with you?" Elsa's eyes widened and quickly dived into the water to get rid of her embarrassment. But she quickly came back up. She looked at Anna and sighed. "Are you sure about this?" Anna hesitated for a moment, but she nodded. Anna finally accepted Elsa as a woman, but she was still scared and unsure about their relationship. Are they really going to be lovers or are they still sisters? She doesn't know and doesn't care. As long as Elsa's by her side, that was all it matters.

She silently took off her clothes and lingerie's and put them in a basket. With Elsa's pale back facing the girl, she got into the bath, back also facing Elsa's.

"You know, I think our relationship with each other is a bit confusing… and different." Said Anna. Confused as Elsa is, the older woman frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Water splashed as Elsa's body shift a little towards her sister. Anna sighs and played around with her braid. "We're different from other people. Not because we're royals, but you have special powers and they're incredible. Still, a lot of people are still scared. And now you say that you love me, but something like this shouldn't even be allowed. Like I said all the time, it's wrong. It's different. Either we continue to be sisters or us being just…" She stopped talking. She doesn't want to say the word lover. She knew that she loves her sister and Elsa loves her, but no matter what anybody says, she doesn't believe in the true love anymore. She doesn't want to get hurt. She doesn't want Elsa to get hurt.

Elsa turned around facing Anna, ignoring the fact that they're completely naked. She put her arms around Anna's neck and laid her head on Anna's freckled back. The little one didn't hug her or say anything back to her. There was complete silence in the bathroom except from the water dripping of the faucet. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry to force you into this. I've caused a huge mess around you again. But I really love you. I care for you. I want to protect you…"

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and sniffled. She was crying and Elsa ignored it. "I really love you Elsa. I really do. Just… you should just give me some time to think about this… I'm…"

Before Anna could even say another word, Elsa swiftly got in front of her and kissed her on the lip. Anna's eyes were widened and her arms were flailing on Elsa, trying to get out. But Elsa was gripping her wrist so she couldn't move. After a few struggling move, Anna relaxes on Elsa who was still forcefully kissing her. Her eyes slowly close. _This isn't what I want. Is this really what I want? No, no, no, this isn't her… Elsa wouldn't do that… But this feels so good…_ Anna let out a small moan as Elsa pulled out to take a breath.

Anna finally got out of her daydream and looked at Elsa. She was angry. Why did Elsa do that? This wasn't her. Anna slapped Elsa hard on the face making the room echo by the slapping sound. Elsa didn't even move and took that slap. She was ashamed of herself. She was ashamed to let herself go wild. Why couldn't she remain her composure?

"Elsa… what have gotten into you?" Said Anna softly to her but angrily.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I can't hold it any longer… I need you. I really miss you." Elsa said as she grabbed her arms. Her eyes darkened like she was hungry for something… hungry for Anna. The princess quickly got out of the water and put a towel around her torso. "This isn't who you are. What makes you so desperate in need for me?" She left just like that leaving Elsa in the bath.

And just like that Elsa broke down, crying, making frost appearing from every direction of the bathroom. The water slowly turned into snow. "What have I done…?"

* * *

**THis is weird all over again. I can't take this!**


	12. Chapter 12: My Prince

Silence. There was silence everywhere in the dining room. It wasn't a pleasant silent. It was… quite stuffy. Rather than Anna sitting next to Elsa when they were eating, Anna sat across from her where her cousin and Eugene were sitting.

"What's with these two?" Rapunzel whispered to her husband as she frowned at the quiet Elsa and Anna. He shrugged and continued to eat.

"Look, Rapunzel, you don't have to worry. If they got some problems in between, let them work it out. We're staying out of it." replied Eugene.

"Maybe we should talk to them."

"Or not."

"They're my cousins Eugene." she whispered to her husband, sternly.

Before Eugene was going to whisper another word to Rapunzel, Anna got up from her chair and began to walk towards the door way without looking at Elsa. Rapunzel got up as soon as Elsa sighed in frustration without even looking at her sister.

"Anna!"

The princess stopped for a moment and continued to walk. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go for a walk."

Just like that, Rapunzel sat back down, feeling the heavy atmosphere between Elsa and Anna. When Anna was out of sight, Eugene got up and sat next to Elsa who was mentally thinking about her actions. He looked down on her plate and saw nothing was being touched, not even the utensil were being touched either.

"Elsa, we want to help. Tell us what happen." He said as he looked at her with her palm on her face.

"What is there say? I made a huge mistake. I can't even look at her in the eye anymore. It's my entire fault."

Rapunzel got up from her chair and angrily walked toward her older cousin. She grabbed Elsa by the arm, lifting her up to stand with a great amount of strength. Elsa looked down on her cousin with dismal. She felt guilty.

Guilty that their cousin didn't know… the lust she had for Anna…

The hunger.

The _want._

"Elsa whatever you did to her, you better go apologize to her."

"You don't understand…" She turned her back around from Rapunzel.

"Then help me understand Elsa!"

"She didn't want this!" Elsa angrily turned back to Rapunzel. Her cousin… she was just like Anna. Persistence, stubborn, and jolly. But one main difference between these two is that… she was not her sister. She wasn't_ her._

"What… but I thought… I thought she loves you?" Rapunzel said in the most confused expression she had made.

"She did love me. She just… she said she didn't want to hurt anybody, or me just hurting her." Elsa looked down on the floor with guilt, embarrassment, and shame. Rapunzel gathered her thoughts together and walked up to Elsa and embraced her with a warm hug. But Elsa pushed her away, only to leave Rapunzel confused as ever.

"But that was only an excuse for me. It was my fault." Elsa backed up as Rapunzel started walking towards her. Eugene sighed. "You guys talk this out. I'm getting some fresh air."

Ignoring the man, Rapunzel and Elsa continued to argue.

"How?! I can't help you if you don't tell me how this is your fault!" Rapunzel grabbed her forearm to keep her from getting away again.

"I kissed her! I forced her. I-I couldn't control myself. She was just there… and I was just… we were talking and then I just… I just did it. I feel disgusted about myself."

Elsa was about to break down again. Frost was beginning to form around her. Fingers were turning blue. But neither Elsa nor Rapunzel cared. Her cousin was not afraid of her and that was a good thing because… she used to have powers like this. But less of a burden and less of a curse.

Her cousin didn't know what to say. She wanted to slap her, comfort her, and just talk to her. But all she could do is sigh. "Elsa, I think you should go find Anna. I can't say much for you but, this is definitely your fault. You have to apologize to her. Figure something out. You guys love each other, so go after her."

"Rapunzel I'm…"

"NO! Just go after her. Don't you dare say another word." She pushed Elsa out the door. "Just don't hurt her." she whispers to Elsa. The queen nodded and hesitantly smiles at the brunette.

But by the time Elsa went out of the castle, Anna was just sitting on the floor, playing with her braid. Elsa sighed and walked towards her. The girl noticed her and stood up, clenching on to her braid as a sign of fear and a need for protection.

"Anna, I'm…" Before Elsa got to say another word, Anna began to talk.

"Elsa. I know I've been going back and forth with the lover and sister situation and I know I would have a hard time thinking about this day and night, but please… I want our relationship to work well. I really love you, Elsa. I just don't know how to deal with this."

Elsa sighed. She knew it was hard for her. Actually it had been hard for both of them.

"You really don't want to do this, don't you?"

"No Elsa, it's not if I want to do it or not. I just care about how other people will judge us."

Elsa chuckled but became serious again. "If. Anna, it's always an if. If we're lovers, what would the citizen say? If we were lovers, what would our parents say if we're alive? Anna, they're if's! That's merely just assuming something that might or might not happen!"

"Then what am I suppose to think Elsa?! What the hell am I suppose to feel?!" Anna shouted over Elsa.

"I JUST WANT US TO BE HAPPY!"

Anna looked at her in shock. Elsa would never shout like that. She would always keep her mind in peace. She would always remain her composure.

"What…"

"You're not happy like this… why are you thinking so much?! We're not happy like this! You're not the usual Anna I know of."

"I just…" Anna backed away from her. Hugging her own body like she was afraid of Elsa's words.

"I don't want to force you. And I'm really sorry for what I did back there. I'm just wasn't aware of what I was doing. Anna, I really love you and you know that."

She does. She knew that. She shouldn't even be thinking about others.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I guess, I haven't been the old me recently. And yes, I do love you… I was just thinking way more than I should've had." Anna chuckled and awkwardly walked toward Elsa. She leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek causing herself to blush as well.

"Sorry… I just had to do that." whispered Anna. Elsa smiled and offered her a hand to take and she took it.

"C'mon, let's go back in. They're waiting for us."

"Like how you've been waiting for me?" Anna said as she smirked.

"Mm… yes, but I think you're fairly close with Rapunzel, and when I mean fairly, I meant as a extreme close relationship."

"Are you jealous, Elsa? Of your cousin?"

"If I must say, I was kind of jealous." Elsa said as she blushed at Anna's teasing question.

"I would still choose you though."

"Thank you very much your highness." Elsa lifted her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"You are very welcome, my prince."

* * *

Fluff. Very little fluff. I can't do fluff. Oh and a shoutout to one of my great reader **Leah**! Thank you for supporting and always continue to read, my dear reader!

This story will come to an end real soon. Be prepared!


	13. Chapter 13: True Kiss

Elsa and Anna walked back into the castle and into the dining room where Rapunzel is. She was sitting down daydreaming, worrying about the girls. But she had nothing to worry. She heard them walking in and stood straight up noticing them holding hands with such a big grin on their face.

"So you guys are fine now?" She said as she saw Eugene walking in to the dining room. He smiled when he noticed the sister's hands together.

"Well, I see you guys are getting along well." Eugene said as he walked towards his wife.

"Yeah, we're fine now. Thank you guys." Said Elsa while looking at Anna's happy face. Rapunzel smiled and walked towards them to gave them a hug.

"I guess you guys should go on an adventure." The brunette said as she pulled back from their hug. Adventure? Elsa and Anna looked at each other, confused. What kind of adventure? Was it love making or a date. Clearly, the two sisters didn't understand. Rapunzel noticed them looking confused and realized what she just said.

"No! Not that kind of adventure! What the hell are you guys thinking?! I mean, like a walk! Hang out!"

They still didn't understand.

Rapunzel groaned and rolled her eyes. Does she have to spell everything out to make things clear? "Ugh. A date! Y'know like when two people hang out? Two special people! I mean not special, ugh. I mean love birds. Like you guys! Freaking get it!" She slapped her forehead for being stupid. _For god sake Rapunzel, you're really stupid when it comes to these situations. God, I don't even know how you got Eugene to even marry you or even have him like you!_ She metally yelled at herself.

The two sisters's laughed. "We got that. Anna just wanted to mess with you, that's all." Elsa said as she put her hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Anna wiped her tears from the laughter and shrugged. "Sorry cuz, Just couldn't help it." She went up to hug her but unfortunately for the auburn girl, Rapunzel pushed her away for laughing at her.

"You two are not nice at all." Rapunzel backed up towards her husband with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who said we were?" Anna smirked at Rapunzel's flushed face.

"C'mon, don't tease her. I mean she's easy to tease but still." Eugene said to defend her wife. "Now get out of here. We'll watch over the castle as you two lovebirds go on a date."

Elsa and Anna went out of the castle for their date. But Anna was still unsure of they should be doing this. Should they even be out of the castle like that? "Are you sure this is okay? I mean the citizens would…"

"It's fine" Elsa assured her. "If anything, they'll think it's just a sister bonding time." Anna looked at her deliberately. She held Elsa's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. "But we'll be in the center of attention." She said trying to act scared as possible.

Elsa removed her hand from Anna and cupped her cheek as Anna looked up from Elsa's hand. The queen groaned at her statement, but smiled at her.

"The only attention you will get is from me." She said softly. Anna blushed furiously. She was about to say another word to Elsa shushed her. "We're here to have fun today. Not to bicker around with each other. We could do that at home."

"Shouldn't we tell Kristoff about us?"

Elsa shrugged. "He should be up to the North Mountain today. If we see him, that'll be a great idea."

And so, the girls went around town playing with the little kids. Elsa even made snow for the kids in town to play with. The sister's played around with the snow, and even had a snowball fight. Obviously, Elsa was dominating Anna. The girls even went to Earl Kezen's Resturant to get some food to eat. Although they were the center of attention, they enjoyed themselves. Elsa was occasionally asking questions about how their business goes to help the restaurant improve, but everything went smoothly. Finally they got tired as the sun was about to set and went back home.

Rapunzel and Eugene were walking around the courtyard laughing and talking about whatever they were talking about while the couple was holding hands. They noticed Elsa and Anna arriving back home and Rapunzel ran up to them forgetting about her husband.

She hugged the two girls and sighed from relief and happiness. Happy that they got back together. "So how did your date go?" She asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Out of all the things you could ask, you decided to go with that?" Elsa chuckled.

Rapunzel frowned and folded her arms. "Well your majesty, what am I suppose to ask you then?"

The queen shrugged and smirked. "Oh, nothing. I was just messing with you." She ignored Eugene's statement for teasing the poor girl, but it was definitely fun teasing her.

Rapunzel groans and rolled her eyes from the playful queen. Eugene walked up putting his hand around Rapunzel's shoulder.

"So you guys are happy now?"

Anna giggled, staring at Elsa. "We've never been better. Today was great, right Elsa?" The older girl nodded with a huge grin on her face.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and shoved Eugene's hand off of her. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Eugene chuckled and nodded as he agreed with Rapunzel.

"So long lovebirds!" She waved as she walked back inside of the castle with Eugene following her. Elsa chuckled and waved back also, but that left Anna nudging to tell her to stop.

Elsa sighed when they left and looked at Anna. "So how do you feel?"

Anna was confused. Feel what? Being on this wonderful date, or just in general about how she feels for Elsa?

"About what?"

Elsa pointed to herself and Anna. "Us."

Anna groaned and covered her face with her palm. Elsa waited for her to respond. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…"

Elsa was scared. What was she going to say? It looks like it'll hurt her. Elsa backed up, holding her arms. But she completely misinterprets the situation.

"…You're mine." Anna walked up to her with a smile. She held on to Elsa hip. Elsa's tensed up body finally fell back to normal. She sighed and hugged the younger girl and smirked.

"No, you're MINE."

Anna laughed at her sweet statement and played with her braid. "How long have you been thinking that?"

"About what?"

"I'm yours?"

"Oh." She shrugs as she let go of the hug. "I don't know, since, probably forever?"

Anna cupped her hands on Elsa's cheek. "Well aren't you a sweetheart."

Elsa's head came in contact with Anna's and began to nuzzle herself on Anna and smiled with her eyes closed. "Well, if I'm a sweetheart, then I wonder how your lips taste like." Elsa came closer and closer to Anna and finally their lips came in contact. Anna let her mind wander, feeling sparks in her mind. Oh how she wanted this for so long but never got a sweet and beautiful chance to actually enjoy the kiss together. They finally pulled back and looked at each other in the eye.

"Mm… it's soft, warm and sweet like your heart."

* * *

_"The only attention you will get is from me." _

**_KYAAAA! THAT HAS GOT TO BE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SAID WROTE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. I WAS PRATICALLY BANGING MY HEAD ON MY KEYBOARD! My mother was like wtf was wrong with me! I need help. _**

**_Date, date, date, date, date! Leah! Date date date date date. Why am i spazzing out on my own fanfic, i dont get it what is life. I need a bucket to fill my nosebleed. _**


	14. Chapter 14: Say Something

It had been days, since Elsa and Anna got together. But… did they really? They were always enjoying each other's presence, which included sleeping together, working together, eating together… But did Anna really trying enjoying all this without being worried? Was she really happy like Elsa?

Anna went up to Rapunzel's room during the afternoon without her sister, who was working in the library. Knocking the door twice, Rapunzel got up from her bed and opened the door for her cousin.

"What is it?" Rapunzel said.

Anna looked down on the floor, awkwardly scratching her neck. "I know you're leaving town tomorrow, but can we talk? Just… Just not here." She said as she looked up to the brunette. Confused, Rapunzel closed the door, while staring at the Anna's displeasing face. Quite a depressing face as well. As they went to the courtyard, which iwas basically empty, Anna asked her cousin where Eugene was.

"He's out in the town, probably getting into trouble by now, but he'll be fine." Rapunzel chuckled and stopped, clapping, and rubbing her palms together. "So… are things alright with you and Frosty?"

Anna froze and looked at the brunette as she turned to her. She looked down on the concrete floor once again with an agonizing look, meaning things weren't going as great as it was suppose to be. Rapunzel groaned and frowned, knowing something is seriously wrong. _Not again…_

Rapunzel came up to her slowly, putting one hand on her shoulder and another meeting Anna's hair.

"Are you not good enough for her?" She said to her as softly and as not hurtful as possible. Anna silently shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"I want to go back with you guys to…"

Rapunzel knew what she was going to say next and slapped her across her face. Anna didn't even flinch. She knew it was risky to ask Rapunzel to leave Arendelle. There was a red mark on Anna; leaving her a desperate reminder how much Elsa was hurt from her very own slap. Well, make that two slaps. Anna didn't turn to face Rapunzel, knowing that she would be that kind of person that would cry from her statement.

"Why… why would you?" Rapunzel was struggling to stop her tears, and trying to control her voice from stammering. Her eyes were so full of tears, that it clearly shown a reflection of Anna.

Anna folded her own shaking arm, with her eyes still meeting the concrete. "I just want her to feel safe." She whispered, with her own silent and soft voice.

"And so you're just going to give her up just because you want her to feel safe? Just because you want her to not get hurt? Just because you want her and you to be happy?! Anna, do you have any idea of what you just said? If you're gone it'll be a complete opposite from what you just said!"

Anna was silent, taking the blame, being ashamed of herself. Rapunzel sighed and turned her back from Anna, still being angry at her.

"Do you really want to leave?"

Anna nodded.

"What are you going to say to her? Do you know what the consequence is if you leave?"

Anna shrugged and chuckled bitterly from Rapunzel's statement, pretending that the slap didn't hurt. "Then what am I suppose to do? If I stay, there will be consequences and if I leave, there will be more consequences. It's like I have no place where I really belong. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Rapunzel turned back at her and tried to touch her, but all the other girl did was back away, not wanting to have physical contact with anybody.

"But I have to. I want to. I must do this Rapunzel."

Rapunzel sighed, trying to ignore the pain of her chest from her cousin pushing her away. "What are you going to say to her?" she repeated again.

"I'll think about something." Anna looked up to her with a unsecured look. There were dark eye bags on her. She was exhausted. Every night, she couldn't sleep from thinking a lot even though she was told not to. "Just please bring me with you tomorrow."

Rapunzel hesitantly agreed to her. "We leave tomorrow, early in the morning without saying goodbye to Elsa."

Anna nodded.

That evening, dinner was normal. Rapunzel didn't say anything, but acted like how she was when she's around Anna. The auburn hair girl was just as feisty as ever with her sister next to her, casually talking, and sometimes holding each other hand along with some cute and adorable eye contact with each other. Rapunzel sometimes stare at the two silently, depressed and angry but showed no sign of it. _I have to tell Eugene about this tonight._

It was night time already and the servants were getting ready to go to bed, including the princess and the queen. But Anna had another idea. Instead of sleeping in her own room, she decided that she would sleep with her sister.

Knock.

Knock.

Elsa, lying down on her bed, opened the door her with her power and smiled while closing her book_._ She scooted over to the side of the bed when she noticed Anna with her pillow. Anna slowly laid down next to her when she signaled her to come over.

"Sorry." Anna whispered. But all Elsa did was chuckled, while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You really do like sleeping next to me huh? You've been doing that for a few times now." she said as she tried to get back to reading, but Anna grabbed the book and threw it behind her, leaving Elsa glaring at her.

"What was that for?"

Ignoring Elsa, Anna quickly caught her lip with her own.

"What was that for?" Elsa said, repeating the same phrase again, smirking, with a slight blush on her face. The younger girl shrugged and got on above her with a seductive smile.

"I just want to be next to you that's all." She got down for another kiss. But this time it was deeper than usually. Elsa's arm wrapped around her sister's neck, trying to pull her closer as possible while Anna's hands were making contact with her hip. Anna's tongue came swirling around the queen's bottom lip asking for entrance and when permission was granted, Anna quickly slipped her tongue into her mouth leaving Elsa moaning softly. Both of them were quickly growing hot. Even though Elsa was always kept cool, Anna felt her warmth at this moment. Especially between their thighs, it got hotter and hotter, dripping with liquid under those undergarments.

Anna pulled back from their kiss leaving a strand of saliva attached to both of the girls. She quickly undressed herself along with her undergarments and threw it to the floor. Elsa's eyes were ogling over her toned body and especially her breast. Anna frowned when she noticed Elsa was only staring at her.

"Take it off."

Elsa snapped from her daydream, embarrassed but obeyed her sister. She took off her clothes (She thought that wearing an outfit made out of ice for sleeping was inappropriate.) and her undergarments silently and left it on Anna's pillow. Before Elsa could even turn to Anna, the young girl quickly slid down to Elsa's core with her palm making soft contact with Elsa's inner thigh. The older girl yelped and looked at Anna was an unsecure look.

"We can't do this Anna…" she whispered to her thinking that if anyone was out there, they would hear them. But Anna only smirked, with her hand slowly coming closer to Elsa's core.

"Oh please, they're all sleeping right now." And just like that, Anna's finger quickly, but gently stroke her sister's core. Elsa tried to stiffen her moan by biting her finger and grabbing on to the blanket. Anna only smirked at her face seductively, fingers rubbing back and forth on her, thumb rubbing her clit slowly.

"A-Anna…"

"Beg." Anna said with a mischief smile.

"A-Anna, stop… stop teasing me…" Elsa said trying to control herself and her moaning. Anna pressed down on her sweet spot making Elsa scream with her back arched. She finally lifted her thumb, giving the older girl a breath taker.

"Say it." Anna demanded to her.

"I… I want you… I can't take it… put it in me please…" Elsa said, blushing. _This is totally the last time I'm going to do this with her. _Elsa and Anna thought at the same time but their meaning were completely different.

"Put what in you? Say it clearly."

"You're fingers… I want your fingers in me right now…. Anna… please."

"Nope." Anna refused with a smirk on her face, leaving Elsa astonished but instead she darted her tongue into her swirling her tongue inside her. Elsa groaned and moaned louder than before. Anna's index finger slowly, but gently went into her. Elsa grabbed Anna's hair, trying to make a release. Before a minute pass, Anna's middle finger went into her as well, pushing and pulling from Elsa's core. Without warning, Elsa's back arched, fingers tightly holding on the Anna's hair (probably pulled out some) she climaxed with a satisfying moan. Anna got up on top of her wiping away the liquid that came out of Elsa, smiling at her relaxed and flushed face. Elsa was shaking everywhere.

"How'd you like it?"

Silence. Of course, Elsa was too exhausted and finally passed out.

Anna chuckled and laid down right beside her. "Good night Elsa. _I love you._"

The next morning Elsa woke up and stretched in bed. She turned her head to the right but didn't find Anna there. Thinking that she went down to the dining room, she went to take a bath and got dressed up. But by the time Elsa got down to the dining room, she didn't find Anna. Instead she found servants cleaning up. She didn't even find Rapunzel or Eugene. _God where did they all go? _

When she was about to turn around to get out of the room, she noticed a piece of paper and a silver ring with a diamond and Anna's name imprinted behind the silver laying down on the center of the dining table. She quickly grabbed it and read the letter:

"Hey, Elsa. I know that you can't find me right now, but I'm running away from home. I'll be staying with Rapunzel for a while until I really know what I certainly want from us. I don't care about my pride and I'm willing to swallow it all up. But you're the one I love dearly. I would've followed you everywhere if you haven't shut yourself out and we could've been best friends and we really did become more than just best friends. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. I felt so small thinking about others and it was all over my head. I just want to sort things out and clear my mind. Wait for me… and if I don't come back, give up on me and find another person that you truly care about. But I'll be sure to come back and marry you. This ring is for you. Good bye Elsa and I love you.

From, your lovely Anna."

* * *

**If any one of you are crying, sorry(not) **  
**i was listening to Say Something and then this happened or... my hand just slipped.**

**Well, i said this will be ending fast buuuuuuuttttttt... i lied harhar. (Psttt... making the smut was hard. it made me blush.) **


	15. Chapter 15: Fear From Ice

Elsa's POV:

_Why?_ I ran out the dining room, hoping that I would find her, hoping that she would come back. I tripped on my dress; on the way out… no one was around me… anyone… not even Anna.

_Why?_ I stayed down on the floor, dumbfounded…

_Why?_ I couldn't cry. Not that I didn't want to cry, but because of her sudden disappearance from my life… from my heart, I mostly felt afraid and astonished.

_Have I done something wrong?_ Tears were finally trickling down my pale skin. In seconds, it turned into ice as it slid down my cheek. I was still holding the letter and the ring attached to my finger, clenching the letter in my hand, hoping that it would bring me to her.

_Anna, am I not good enough for you? _Ice was beginning to form around me. Temperatures were dropping, enough to see my breath. "Anna…" I cried out softly. Images of her swirled in my mind… the dorky and awkward person that were always beside me had left.

'_She gave up on you Elsa… There's nothing you could do… nothing.'_ a voice in my head started to ring in my ear. It wasn't just a voice. It was my voice. I covered my ears to stop the talking, but it was no use.

'_You're nothing without her.'_

"Nooo…"

'_You're nothing. Just a pathetic creature…'_

"Stop… Please stop it!" I shook my head, using my palms to cover my ears. Kai and Gerda came running towards me. The elder woman tried to grab me to get up, but I pushed her away, almost hitting her with my power as I pushed her. "Elsa…" She sounded shocked as Kai was behind her, shocked. She haven't called me by my first name for a long time.

Afraid, I slid backwards from them to get away. "S-s-stay away from m-me…" I said, stuttering. My eyes were red from all the tears pouring out.

'_Pathetic little creature.'_

"Stop it…"

"Your majesty, darling, let me help." Gerda got up with the help of Kai. I was panicking. _I don't want you guys to get hurt. Please… get away…_

'_Pathetic…'_

"Shut up… just shut up shut up shut up."

"Your majesty…"

'_Monster… witchcraft.'_

My eyes were growing wild. _This… too much…. This is too much…_

'_Pathetic creature.'_

_Anna… Anna, help me, please… help me… _

"Your majesty, please get up." Gerda carefully walked up to me, like I was a scared, dirty, pathetic dog. I backed away even more. _Please… stop it… don't come near me…_ Terrified, the ice around me turned red, giving out a terrifying color.

'_Kill…' _

No… please stop…

"Your majesty?"

'_Kill them… rip them into pieces…'_

"STOOOOPPPPP!" I shut my eyes out, sweating bullets, trying to get rid of the voice, constantly shaking my head.

Silence. I felt something wet on my face as it drips down my cheeks. The voice stopped talking in my mind. As I gathered my courage to open my eyes and uncover my ears, I felt more disgusted and more terrified than ever.

"Your… ma..jes…ty…" Blood was trickling down on Gerda's and Kai's… torso. There were sticks of sharp ice coming from the floor, impaling them in their guts making intestines falling out of their body. They weren't even standing on the floor, but were lifted slightly in the air from the ice. The ice was dripping with blood. Their blood. _No…. No… nonononono… what have I done… This can't be happening… _I got up from the floor and stared at them horrified for what I did to them. I touched my cheeks and realized the wetness was their blood… "So…rry…" Kai managed a single word. Those were the last words from my servants.

_What… have I done…_

They were the only servant that had been with me since I was born… and I killed them with my own hands. I'm pathetic. I'm a monster. Other servants were on a vacation and they were the only one that were still here… but not anymore. With the time I had, I buried them in the garden regretting of what I had done, crying as I buried them.

_I'm a monster… _

'You're pathetic. A disgrace to your sad, sad family…'

_I don't deserve Anna…_

'You would never deserve her…'

_I don't deserve any of you… _

'You don't deserve anyone. Not even your parents.'

_You're right, I don't deserve anyone._

Using my power, I created an icicle and pointed the tip to my throat. _Anna doesn't have to see my pathetic self again anyways…_ I closed my eyes feeling a drip of tears in the corner of my eyes, but as I was about to push the icicle in me, Kristoff came running out to my garden with his reindeer. Our eyes met. Quickly he noticed what I was going to be doing and grabbed the ice before I could even react. I looked at him regrettably, holding my body with my arm.

Breathing heavily from the run, Kristoff raised his fist and punched me on the left side of my cheek. By his punch, I flinched and fell down on the soil. I wasn't even angry anymore. In fact, I'm too exhausted to say anything. He angrily pulled me up by the neck and pushed me to the castle wall. _He's angry…_

"Just how fucking stupid are you?" he said softly but angrily.

"Apparently, I'm a monster." I said as I chuckled because it was true.

"That's not true."

I looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You can tell that to Gerda and Kai over there." Confused, he looked back and noticed two graves next to each other and turned back to me surprised.

"You… killed them…"

"See? I'm a monster." He waved my statement off and pulled me inside to the castle. I didn't have strength to protest against him anymore. He sighed and looked back at me… pitying me.

"Elsa, Anna's gone."

_Anna's gone. Anna's gone. Anna's gone. _

"I don't deserve her." He clenched on to my shoulder and glared at me. I couldn't avoid that look of his. "I don't care if you don't deserve her, you're going after her. And about this, I'll pretend that this never happened before. But it will spread out somehow and you'll have to face it."

"I can't go after her." _I want to go after her._

"Yes, you are. I prepared a ship for you from a friend. Now I'm broke, so unless you get on that ship and take Anna back, you're going to help me with my ice business."

I tried to back away but his big hand clenching to my shoulder wouldn't let go. "You're getting away all the time. Stop doing that! It's not helping." His loud voice echoed in the castle.

I looked down on the floor and cried harder than before. He lend me a shoulder to cry on and rubbed my back to comfort me. "Kristoff… I miss her… I miss her so much… She said she wanted… space… in the letter…"

"I know… at least you agreed to marry her." He took my left hand and looked at the sparkles from the ring. "Go after her." he whispered to me and shortly after, he and Sven went back out to town.

* * *

**I am fucking crazy. I don't even know how I even came up with this idea. **


	16. Chapter 16: Will You Marry Me?

She missed her. Anna missed her sister, the girl she loved, cared about, and dreamed about. But she left her, isolated her, and made her feel… _pathetic. _How ironic. It wasn't until a few days since Anna came to Corona and told Eugene that she missed her sister and that she wanted to come back. She had been drinking and thinking about her sister, herself, and her act of leaving her. She regrets leaving. But little did she know how much Elsa was dealing with back in Arendelle.

"How are you feeling right now?" Eugene asked her as he took a seat next to her in her room. He looked at her with pity. Anna played around with her wine with her drunken mind and chuckling at his remark. That one remark that she didn't want to hear because they obviously knew how exhausted she was already.

She looked at him with exasperation. She questioned him. "How am _I_ feeling right now? Are you seriously asking that?" She gulped down a mouthful of the red wine and emptied another bottle… the third bottle, to her cup. Eugene sighed at her miserable look.

"Just how long are you going to be miserable like this?"

"As long as it takes to forget these feeling." She tried to pour another drink, but Eugene snatched it away before she even got to touch it.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. "Give me back my drink!"

"Shut up! You don't get to just sit here and drink all day and feeling like a total loser. Go back home!"

Anna got up from her seat angrily as she paced back and forth next to Eugene. She grabbed her hair in frustration. She turned to him. "Don't you see? I can't! If I go back home, what am I suppose to do? What the hell am I suppose to say?! And… and plus, I have to get rid of these feelings!"

"You're drunk." Eugene said sternly as he gently touched her reddish cheeks. She harshly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. She groaned, defeated.

"I'm so… so stupid…" Anna put her palm over her eyes as she began wept. "What should I do…?"

Eugene put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. He pats her back, and head, and just smiling at her gently. He whispered two words to her. "Go home."

But she shook her head. "…No." It left Eugene frustrated and confused. He stood up in front of her. He was frustrated. "Then what do you want to do? You want to go home, but you don't want to. What the hell do you want?!"

"I don't know…"

They stared at each other hopelessly. How was Anna going to deal with this? She didn't want to go back home, but she missed her sister.

It was only a moment until Rapunzel came running in, breathing harshly for oxygen. Eugene ran over to her and let her lean over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He said worriedly. Rapunzel looked over to the unsettled Anna, who was staring back at her confusingly.

The cousin pointed over to the door and spoke. "Your sister… She's- she's here." Eugene turned to Anna surprisingly as he supported Rapunzel. Anna was confused. How? Why did she come here? Of course, Elsa was worried. She missed Anna too.

"Wait… what?" She backed away from them with her hands on her chest.

"She's back, Anna. Don't run away you hear me? She's here for you." Rapunzel walked up to her after catching her breath. Anna shook her head in disbelief. There's no way Elsa would come over here just to get her. She has a country to run! But for Elsa, Arendelle was nothing compared to her sister.

"…Anna."

Anna looked past Rapunzel to the door where the soft voice was coming from, nervously. There was a glimpse of light blue cloth near the door way. Rapunzel looked at her and sighed as she walked over to Eugene. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit. If you need something…" Both of them left without saying the last bit of the sentence.

Elsa still didn't walk into her room, but stayed there as she leaned against the wall. She didn't want to hurt her after what she had done to… specific people. Anna sat down on the couch with her arms folded across her stomach. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't get mad at Elsa for coming, but she wasn't very fond of her arrival either.

"Elsa, come in…" She asked her, exhaustingly as she looked down on the carpet. Elsa didn't come in. Anna sighed angrily and walked over to the counter where all the alcohol was placed. Grabbing a new glass of wine, she gulped it down without hesitation.

Elsa could smell the alcohol all the way to the doorway. She could feel the miserable aura from Anna. She walked in with her fingers intertwining with each other. She was wearing gloves once again. Anna looked down on Elsa's hand and groaned at she got back to drinking.

"Anna… have you been drinking?" Elsa could see the blackness around Anna's eyes. She probably hasn't been sleeping at all. "Have you been sleeping well enough?"

Anna didn't say anything. She was isolating her. She wasn't being the best friend Elsa needed. She just kept drinking and drinking and drinking so that she would be so drunk, she wouldn't even know her feelings for Elsa would ever existed. Anna finally said something after a moment of silence.

"What are you doing here?" She slammed her drink down on the counter. Anna looked over to her as she tried to contain her bitter emotions. She noticed her nervous expression. She sighed. "Sorry, I've been drinking…a lot actually." She chuckled, reluctantly. "But that doesn't really matter anyways."

Elsa nodded as she looked down on her hand. "Right…" They looked at each other in silence. "You're wearing gloves again. Why?" Anna asked her as she took another sip. She wanted to stay as normal as possible.

Elsa tensed up. She was sweating as she thought about that morning. That morning when things went terribly wrong. "I… I'm sorry Anna." That was all she could ever say to her. She couldn't tell her what happened. There was no easy way to get pass this. Anna looked at her confusingly.

"Why? I think I'm the one that should be sorry, not you." She stood up and walked towards her slowly as she tried to contain her drunken mind. She managed to reach for Elsa's hand and held it tightly. She was ice cold like always. "I missed you…" She said softly to her older sister. She had enough of being alone and thinking that she would be happier like that. But no, she wasn't happy at all. Anna needed Elsa. They both needed each other.

Tears were trickling down on Elsa's cheeks. She didn't deserve that love from Anna. Not anymore at least. She deserved to be alone and isolated. And yet, people still supported her, gave her the love she needed to fill the amount of loneliness from the past.

Elsa pulled her arm away just so she wouldn't hurt Anna, at least not physically hurting her. Anna frowned when she pulled away. "What's wrong?" She touched Elsa's wet, cold but soft cheeks and looked at her gently with a tiny smile that could be barely noticed. Elsa shook her head and continued to whimper. Anna embraced her to a hug and rubbed her back to give her comfort. She chuckled softly. Elsa was acting like a lost kid.

"I missed you so much Elsa. I've been thinking a lot recently and I realized… I can't live on without you beside me. You deserve someone better than me and yet, you still chose me and I really, really, really appreciate that. I really care about you Elsa and I will give you all the love that you deserve. So I want to ask you something." Anna pulled away from the hug and looked at Elsa's shiny blue eyes that were just pouring out tears moments before. She smiled gently at Elsa and pushed her bangs back.

She whispered four words to her.

"Will you marry me?"

Elsa looked at her with her sparkling, yet dismal eyes. She backed away from her with her fingers covering her lips. She still had that ring on her, reminding her of her sister. Elsa shook her head and shut her eyes. She couldn't look at Anna on her face. She felt guilty.

"Anna… I- I can't… I don't deserve you." She was stuttering.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" She was laughing in disbelief as she walked closer to her. "Of course you deserve me! Wha- what are you talking about?"

Elsa backed away from her again. "I don't want to hurt you, Anna."

Anna wrapped herself with her arm. She was afraid. Desperate. Exhausted. Her eyes were dark. "What do you mean? Elsa, what are you talking about? You never did hurt me, except during that time with Hans but that was it! Why… why are you saying this now?"

"It- it was an accident…" Elsa too was wrapping herself with her arms. She needed protection. She couldn't think. There's no way both of them could think straight at all.

"What are you talking about?! Tell me! Why do you have your gloves on?!" She needed a drink. She wanted to calm down, relax and just talk. Not to yell. But she was desperate. She wanted answers.

"I- I killed them… I killed them, Anna." Elsa looked at her. Her eyes were full of blackness. Her hair was a chaos. Anna was baffled. Elsa would never kill anyone! She would hurt, but she would never kill.

"What are you… who did you kill?" Anna tried to sound as normal as she could. She was confused, but she didn't want her sister to break down in front of her.

Elsa tensed up once again. The temperatures were getting lower and lower by the minute. It was freezing in the room. Elsa didn't have the courage to say it. To tell her that the servants that acted like their parents for a long amount of time were killed, by her own hand. By her own ice.. her own power. They were like were their second parents to them.

Anna repeated her question again.

Voices were filling Elsa's mind again. 'Tell her.'

'Tell her you're a monster.'

'She'll hate you forever and ever and ever.'

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She needed to let it out. She needed Anna to know… that she was a monster, a murderer, a witch.

"Who the hell did you kill, Elsa?! Answer the damn question!" Anna was frantic. She couldn't contain her emotion with her drunken mind still attached to her. She grabbed the bottle of wine and tossed it down on the floor in anger and frustration. Red liquid were filling the floor and soon enough, it turned into ice.

"I killed them, Anna… I killed them…"

"Like I said, who the hell did you kill?!"

This was it. "Gerda and Kai."

* * *

**Sorry for not posting last week. Um... I was having a difficult time in school and with homeworks and stuff, but things got better. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: My Leave Your Leave

**Just to make up for last week.**

* * *

Anna couldn't think. How was that even possible? Elsa killing Gerda and Kai? That's crazy. Anna was in fact puzzled by Elsa's words. She definitely heard her wrong.

_Definitely_.

Anna chuckled and put her palms over her forehead. Elsa was just standing there, waiting for Anna to break out, to scream at her, to cry. It was cold. Both of them were shivering either from fear, anger or maybe just the damn chill. Anna walked towards her. She was facing her face to face. She was confused and frustrated. She was angry.

"Excuse me?" Anna said in an unexpectedly cold voice. She was drunk. But she didn't feel drunk. Not one bit when she was with Elsa. "Elsa, can you please repeat that?"

It was painful to hear her ask such question in such a civil way.

Elsa couldn't stand it. She just couldn't handle how Anna was speaking to her. Her voice was as cold as herself. It was a desperate voice that was looking for an answer, a response, something. Elsa shook her head. She bit her lips to keep herself from saying more.

'Repeat it. Say it…'

Elsa shook her head. She shut her eyes, covered her ears to prevent anymore voices, a distraction. Anna suddenly grabbed her tensed shoulder and looked right into her eyes. Elsa was startled and tried to pull away, but it was no use. She was strong. "Elsa, talk to me!" Anna screamed at her. Her grip was strong enough to see veins popping up on her hand.

'Elsa, you are pathetic…'

She has to say it to her. She needed to let it out. She spoke softly, "I- I killed Gerda and Kai…" It was hard for her to say those names. The image of their dead body that swirled around Elsa's mind was enough to make her throw up. She waited for Anna to respond. Elsa felt Anna losing her grip on Elsa. As she slowly opened her eyes, Anna just stood right in front of her, covering her lips with her palm as she cried.

"Anna…I…" Elsa tried to touch her, but her little sister backed up. She was sobbing really badly from the news. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. But it was true… it was all true.

_She killed them. _

"Get out…" Anna stuttered out the words that she didn't want to say. She couldn't let Elsa see her pathetic crying. No, more like she didn't want to see Elsa at all. Anna couldn't even look at her in the face. Elsa just stood there as she tried to find the right words to explain to her what had happen that day. But it was impossible. She walked up to Anna, but she backed away again with fearful and tearful eyes like Elsa was a monster… something that wasn't even human.

"Get the hell out of my room, Elsa." She said with caution, anger, and all kinds of negative emotions. Elsa was hurt by her words. It was like she just got impaled by her own ice… the same ice that killed her servants. She had no idea how much this would hurt her. To hurt both of them. They were damaging each other…

Elsa gave up. She had to leave. She needed to give Anna some time to think, to recover. But she needed to explain. She needed to talk to her sister. "Anna… let me explain…" She walked closer to her. But that only ended up being slapped by her sister once again.

"You killed them… there's nothing you can do or say. All I want right now is for you to get out of my room."Anna was definitely angry or else she wouldn't speak to Elsa like that with such a stinging and hurtful voice. There were tears still dripping down from Anna's cheeks. It was still freezing in the room. Anna walked towards the counter and sat down. She cried harder and harder with Elsa standing by her side, doing nothing but reflecting on her action.

"Anna, I'm… I'm sorry. And I know a sorry wouldn't fix anything, but I cared about them too. I- I was scared Anna. You left me that day and… I just panicked. I didn't know what to do…" Elsa said to the crying girl. She knew these were all excuses, but this was all she could say. Anna turned to her with annoyance. She stopped crying, but she was angry, and heartbroken.

"And you think the solution was to murder them?"

Elsa shook her head. "I…I didn't mean to. Anna, I really didn't mean to kill them!" She was shouting now. She was panicking. But it was true. She didn't mean to kill them because she was in a panic. She was emotionally pained by Anna's leave.

"Leave." Anna pointed out to the door. "I don't want to see you right now." She wasn't even looking at Elsa anymore. Elsa nodded hopelessly and went out the door. As she was near the doorway, she looked back to Anna who was still staring at the floor, weeping at the memories of Kai, Gerda and herself from the past.

Memories of them playing together when Anna was only a child and when Elsa was a shut-in.

Memories of them helping each other with chores, teaching each other, learning from each other.

Memories of them… building a snowman together.

Elsa felt convicted. They had many, many happy memories together and she killed them all off and most of them were only from Anna and not her. She killed Anna's sweet, sweet memories off like it was a pest, a bother. And their only last word was an apology, a 'sorry'. An apology for no particular reason at all.

They apologized for doing nothing as they were being impaled by thick, cold icicles. The thought of their last words made Elsa break down as she stared at the weeping Anna. She was clenching to her chest like her heart had been broken into millions of pieces. They were both heartbroken, hurt, depressed. Elsa couldn't do anything but say sorry over and over again. But it wouldn't bring back the dead. It wouldn't mend Anna's broken heart or her own heart as well.

"I'm so sorry, Anna…"

"LEAVE!" Anna screamed in irritation as she wept. She raised her own fist and flung it on the corner of the counter leaving a loud thud as the fist made an impact on the counter. Her knuckles were soon bleeding and bruised. She laughed as Elsa just stared at her by the doorway in shock.

Elsa didn't think Anna would hurt herself like this.

Anna turned to the queen as she ignored the aching pain from the blow. She was smiling. She was crying. It was painful to stare at her. She didn't deserve any of this… she certainly did not deserve that emotional impact at all.

Elsa was terrified of what Anna had done to herself. Anna would never do that when she was irritated. But this left a great impact on her.

"I'm so sorry, Anna…" She meant it. But what help did that do? Nothing. She can keep repeating and repeating but it won't change a thing. Anna sighed and took a deep breath as she tried to contain her emotion. "Get out, Elsa."

Elsa nodded regrettably and left her alone.


End file.
